historia de amor
by hiryushinigami
Summary: nunca an pensado que pasara cuando esten en una situacion que no tiene solucion facil, bueno ahora toph y aang tienen que buscar alternativas por el bien de ambos
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN UNA DE MIS NOVELAS FAVORITAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

POV de Aang

Amo Toph con mi corazón entero. Haría cualquier cosa para ella. ¿Pero ahora no supe que hacer? Ella está en su tienda de tierra, gritando, derramando lagrimas desconsoladamente. Ella, puede que piense que no puedo oír la, sino me poder, y estoy preocupado. No deseo insultarla entrando a su tienda y preguntándote cuál es su problema. Pero si no lo hago, y si es algo realmente incorrecto, puede ser que nunca me perdone.

Ella parecía rota, cabizbaja, me preocupe cuando ella dejo detrás el entrenamiento de tierra control hoy. No sé qué habría podido suceder, posiblemente. Pienso que ella posiblemente, puede ser que se haya lastimado por accidente de tierra control, pero eso apenas se parece a Toph. Ella tiene tanto control de la tierra, y hasta yo lo se, ella estaba en un campo abierto extenso lleno de suciedad. Ella habría podido defenderse fácilmente para protegerse si alguien la atacó.

No puedo esperar más. Tengo que cerciorarme de que ella esta bien. Ella no ha dejado su tienda por horas, no aun cuando Sokka intento hacerla entrar en razón, ella solo mantuvo el silencio. Realmente esperaba que ella saliera y ver su sonrisa otra vez. Pero ella no.

Golpeo la puerta, digo en voz alta el nombre de ella, pero ella no contesta. Intento golpear otra vez. Todavía ninguna respuesta.

"Toph, déjame por favor entrar," le digo a ella.

Ella se parecía encajarse a presión.

¡VETE DE AQUI! ¡NO TE ACERCQUES A MÍ! DEJAME SOLA!" ella grita hacia fuera.

Mi corazón se rompió casi literalmente cuando ella dijo eso.

Algo estaba definitivamente incorrecto. Ella nunca actúa de ésa manera. Me alejo de la tienda de la tierra mientras que ella continúa gritando y gritando. Voy hasta ella y me envuelvo los brazos alrededor de su marco más pequeño. Me cierro los ojos y escucho sus gritos mientras que ella se calmaba. Espero que pueda ayudarte…

**TALVEZ LES PARESIO UN POCO CORTO, PERO COMO YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA NO QUERÍA VERME MUY PRESIONADO CON NADIE, LES JURO QUE PRONTO LES TRAIRE EL RESTO**


	2. Chapter 2

POV de Aang

En los dos años que llevo viajando con ella nunca se comporto así. Ella ya tiene 14 años, pero aun así pienso que se comporta como una niña

"Toph, por favor, dime que es lo que te pasa," le digo a ella.

Ella lloriquea en una de las esquinas de la tienda, como ella no algo.

"Toph, no puedo ayudarte a menos que me digas que es lo que te pasa."

Ella no dice ni una palabra.

Sostuve el muro más fuerte, para tratar de escuchar. Ella no parece entender que solo quiero intentar ayudarla. Ella no puede entender quizá. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible.

"Toph, hizo a alguien te lastimó?" Te pregunto.

Podría sentirla levemente cabecear contra mi pecho. Esto debe ser malo. Generalmente si te pidiera eso, ella dice automáticamente que ella está muy bien.

¿"Quién era él? Qué te hizo a ti?" le pregunto precipitado.

"N… No conozco quién era Aang," digo a mí que tengo que filtrar tan reservado mis oídos para oírla.

"Qué hicieron a ti?"

Los muros de la tienda empiezan a ceder lentamente, pude ver las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Puede ver los rasgones y el manchar de camisa.

Entonces algo se parecía encajar. El su temor de mí, su griterío, su ocultar.

"Oh mi dios. Toph, alguien te a violado?"

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente de mis ojos mientras que ella exploto en un llanto inconsolable. No puedo creerlo. Toph había sido violada, y no puedo hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla.

**ççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

Ha sido algunos días desde que me entere que toph había sido violada. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Si descubro quién le hizo eso a ella, voy a matarlo.

Ella se ha sentido mucho mejor. Ella salió de su tienda ayer. Conjeturo que es una buena idea, pero no estoy tan seguro. Ella ya no esta tan alegre como antes. Ella tiene una mirada lejana en los ojos. Estoy intentando ayudarla lo mejor posible que puedo, yo pienso que a veces la estoy ayudando. Pero en otras veces, pienso que estoy haciendo la situación peor. Puedo decir que no confío completamente en ella. Pero creo que la estoy culpando.

Ahora, Toph mira sentada tan triste, justa allí por se. Voy hasta ella y la envuelvo en mis brazos alrededor de ella y ella comienza silenciosamente a llorar en mi pecho en mi pecho. Soy afortunado por que sokka y Katara se habían ido a traer provisiones a una ciudad con appa y les llevarían varios días, o pensarían algo mal.

"Shhh… será mejor que te calmes toph. Nada que va a lastimarte otra vez. lo Prometo," le digo a ella para tratar de calmarla.

Ella da vuelta a su cabeza para arriba hacia mí, sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados que perforan con los míos. ¿"Pero cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué tal si él vuelve? Estoy muy asustada de que vuelva otra vez," ella me pregunta en una voz inestable.

Con esa palabras, me siento levemente orgulloso de que haya reunido el valor para poder decirme que ella se había asustado, solamente él también lastima debido a porqué ella ha abandonado su exterior áspero.

"Porque voy a estar allí para ti. Y quién va a tocarte con el Avatar a tu lado?"

Los lados de su boca dan vuelta para arriba en una leve sonrisa. Es la primera vez que ella ha sonreído en días.

"Tu sonrisa es realmente hermosa," yo le dijo

Ella sonríe apenas un poco más por mis palabras. Puedo ver las lagrimas a punto de caer de sus los ojos, pero pienso que son de felicidad, no siendo tristeza.

Ella me abraza, y tiro de ella cerca de mí. "Gracias Aang. Nunca podría seguir con esto si no estas aqui para ti."


	3. Chapter 3

POV de Aang

Toph se está sintiendo mucho mejor. Ella no tiene la mirada lejana en los ojos, y ella a estado hablando con todos nosotros otra vez regularmente. Ella me está llamando pies ligeros otra vez. Aun cuando no tengo gusto de ese nombre.

Pero todavía hay otra cosa que me está incomodando. Ella está asustada de estar sola. Más bien, ella está asustada de que yo no está allí. Aunque me vaya solamente por algunos minutos, ella consigue asustarse. Ella no lo dirá, pero esta escrito por todas partes su cara.

No estoy trastornado particularmente sobre eso, porque amo el tiempo que gasto con ella.

Sé que ella está siendo ceñida debido a la promesa que le hice, a que me prepongo protegerla, pero si ella no puede protegerse porque no estoy allí… Nunca me lo perdonaré.

**&&&&&**

Es noche, y no puedo encontrar a Toph en ningún lado. ¿Dónde podría estar a esta hora? Veo una figura sentada en unas pequeñas rocas, mirando para arriba el cielo. Debe ser ella.

Camino hasta ella y me siento a su lado.

"Hey Toph. Cómo estas?" Te pregunto.

Ella no da vuelta a su cara lejos del cielo. "Estoy bien pies ligeros."

"Que estas haciendo?"

"Solo estoy pensando," ella contesta simplemente.

Espero un minuto, esperando a que ella continuara. Ella no hablo

"Que cosas estas pensando?" le pregunto.

"No se, esta noche, no es de tú incumbencia pies ligeros?" ella dice ligeramente como solo ella puede decirlo. Entonces ella cambia de nuevo a su voz tranquila.

"Sabes, debido a el hecho de que soy ruda he causado me algunos problemas en el pasado, y probablemente contra su voluntad. Pero pienso que conseguí una cierta sabiduría debido a ella. No puedo dejar pensar que todo sucede por una razón. Quizá… qué lo sucedió… sucedido por una razón. No sé qué razón, pero quizá ay una."

Le doy una sonrisa triste. Ella está siendo fuerte sobre esto. Estoy tan orgulloso de ella.

Ella da vuelta a su cabeza hacia mí y sonríe un poco.

"Realmente, pienso que acabo de encontrar algo," ella dice reservado.

Le doy una mirada que pregunta. Ella da vuelta alrededor y pone su cabeza en mi regazo.

"Que consigo estar más cerca de ti pies ligeros," ella la dice y cierra los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

POV de Toph

No puedo creer lo mejor que me estoy sintiendo. No estoy asustada ya, y pies ligeros no tiene que cuidarme las 24 horas del día. Aunque todavía tengo me gusta el hecho de que él duerme afuera de mi tienda tienda, protegiéndome contra el peligro.

Pero ahora, me asustan fuera de mi mente. Me estoy sentando en el medio del bosque, porque necesitaba comer algo con desesperación.

Puedo oír a aang que dice mi nombre en voz alta mientras que yo buscaba algo para comer. Todo esto es muy repentino, él está detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi pelo fuera de mi cara. Me siento mucho mejor porque él está allí conmigo, pero no mucho. Cuando finalmente se me quito el hambre, me inclino detrás contra el pecho de pies ligeros y cierro los ojos, intentando calmarme mi entras el me cuida

Aang están siendo grandes cosas ahora. Él está susurrando palabras suaves en mi oído y está frotando ligeramente mi pelo. Dios, no sé lo que haría sin él.

**&&&&&&**

Aang esta realmente preocupado del hecho de que me levante muy temprano esta mañana. No es muy común de mi, sin embargo. De vez en cuando me dan ligero mareos. Aang dice que debo ir veo un doctor, pero no voy a ir. Estoy perfectamente bien.

**&&&&&&**

POV de Aang

Me preocupo de Toph. Ella no se parece entender este problema sin embargo. Realmente, no estoy absolutamente seguro porqué me preocupo _tanto_. Pero, no puedo arrastrarla dondequiera. Ella siempre empezara a luchará primero, y ganara. Estoy un poco molesto de como que puede estar a veces, pero estoy alegre porque significa que ella se está sintiendo mejor.

**&&&&&&**

Ahora, tengo una razón de estar preocupado. Toph se levanta en la mañana por las ultimas dos semanas. No puedo tolerarlo más. Tengo que llevarla a un doctor. Incluso katara lo a sugerido, sokka no a dicho nada pero creo que ya se a dado cuenta del estado de toph

Es el atardecer, estamos al lado de una aldea, y estoy esperando con Toph para ver a un doctor. Aunque me mate.

**&&&&&&**

POV de Toph

"No puedo creer que me estás tomando para ver a un doctor pies ligeros. Estoy muy bien," yo le digo molestia.

"No, no lo estas. Necesitas que te vea un doctor," él dice exactamente con la misma voz.

"Tan porqué no puedo estar con Katara?"

"Katara esta ocupada ahora, así que ella no puede."

Estamos volando en Appa a esta aldea próxima por no hay doctor en esa aldea. Odio volar. No puedo ver ninguna cosa mientras vuelo. Todo lo que puedo sentir es golpe del corazón de Appa. Y sí, y el corazón de aang que late violentamente al lado de mío. Él esta asustado probablemente por lo que me pasa.

**&&&&&&**

POV de Aang

Finalmente llegamos. Puedo decir Toph que toph aun esta molesta por traerla a la fuerza. La tomo por la cintura y la levanto para bajarla de mi bisonte. Ella no es feliz sobre ésa acción, ya que a ella no le gusta que le ayuden.

El "pies ligeros, yo estoy muy bien!" ella me grita.

"Estoy preocupado de que sea algo malo Toph," yo le digo.

Ella se molesta un poquito y camina hacia la oficina del doctor. Tenemos que esperar un poco, y ella se molesta mas.

Cuando ella se encuentra adentro, empieso a pensar en lo que va a decir el doctor. Estoy afuera esperando el diagnostico durante algún tiempo, hasta que el doctor me sorprende llamándome con el dedo.

El doctor me mira con un gesto horrible como si me dijera que soy el culpable de algo malo. ¿Qué hice?

Cuando nos guió al cuarto trasero, él comienza a hablar. "Srta. Toph esta embarazada."

Mi quijada cae literalmente al piso.

**&&&&&&**

POV de Toph

Estoy en choque. estoy embarazada. Pero eso no es en lo que me dan una sacudida eléctrica. Es que estoy embarazada de el bebé de algún extraño…


	5. Chapter 5

POV de Aang

Salí afuera para poder recuperarme. Después de que me recupere de mi choque, vuelvo adentro para ver Toph. No hago caso totalmente del doctor y de las enfermeras que gritan a mis espaldas. Tengo que verla.

Ella se parece estar en choque. No la culpo

¡"Toph, Toph, estas bien?" Digo mientras que la sacudo para sacarla de su trance.

¿"Huh? Estoy bien… Pienso," ella dice inquieta.

La envuelvo en el abrazo más grande que puedo darle.

"Oh, Toph, estoy muy apenado," le digo en su oído.

Ella me abraza. "No es tu avería Aang."

"Realmente, lo es," dice el doctor en la puerta.

Dejo Toph ir levemente, pero ella todavía está en mis brazos. Ella comienza a gritar en él antes de que pueda incluso abrir mi boca.

¡"NO SABE DE LO QUE ESTÁ HABLANDO! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A INTERFER AQUÍ!" ella le grita al doctor.

"Ahora mira pequeña señora. Primero, no debes hablar así de alto, ni exaltarte. No es bueno para el bebé. En segundo lugar, soy doctor, así que te conozco qué tiene que suceder para que seas embarazada," digo.

Me encajo a presión en ése. ¡"Tú apenas sabes lo que paso?! Realmente no sabes qué está sucediendo aquí!"

Doy vuelta detrás alrededor a Toph y la abrazo otra vez, frotándola ligeramente de nuevo a ayuda para reestablecer su calma. Toph intenta salir de la habitación, pero el doctor la toma de su brazo

"Mira niña. Estoy apenado por lo que te paso, pero es la verdad. Pero ofrezco unas ciertas buenas noticias para la señora joven, pero ya se van," él digo a mí.

Toph tira de mí más cerca y le pregunta. "y que podría hacer por mi."

"No, él tiene que irse. No quisiera que él tuviera ninguna influencia en lo qué vaya a decirte," él discutió con aang.

Pero Toph no está teniendo la misma idea. "Él se queda."

Los suspiros de molestia del doctor y continúa. "Puedes elegir no tener el bebé si lo deseas."

Hay silencio muerto en el cuarto. Toph se parece estar en pensamiento profundo.

"Mira, tú no tienen decidir ahora. Puedes volverte mañana y dejarme saber," él dice mientras que él los encamina hacia fuera.

**&&&&&&**

Salimos de la oficina del doctor hace algunas horas y ahora estamos sentandos en Appa, justo fuera de la ciudad. Toph no ha dicho una palabra.

Voy a ella y me siento al lado de ella, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

"Toph, que te pasa?" le pregunto tan suavemente como puedo.

"Sí, estoy… pensando," ella contesta.

"Sobre lo que dijo el doctor?"

"Sí. Estoy justo meditando sobre esto, esto soy mi bebé. No deseo matarte," ella dice, poniendo una mano en su estómago. "Y podría nunca vivir con la muerte de un bebe en mi conciencia. Pero no puedo educar a un bebé yo sola. Incluso no pienso que podría hacerlo bien como madre. Que se supone que voy a hacer?" ella grita a nadie particularmente.

Incluso no tengo que pensar en mi respuesta para ella. "Te ayudaré."

Sus movimientos de la cabeza para arriba eran mi respuesta. "Qué?"

"Te ayudaré. Seré como tu esposo. Estaré allí para ti como si éste fuera mi propio bebé."

Ella me mira fijamente por un minuto. "Aang, nunca podría pedirte que hagas eso. Estarías dando tu vida entera para un bebé que no es uniforme el tuyo. No, nunca podría pedirte que hagas eso."

"Toph, no discutas. Deseo ayudarte. Deseo estar allí para ti. No quisiera que tuvieras que dar a tu primer niño sola," yo le digo. _Deseo actuar como si éste fuera mi propio bebé._

Ella sonríe felizmente y la tomo de sus manos. "Pienso que podemos lidiar con esto juntos," yo le digo mientras que toco mi frente con la suya.

Ella se deja ir de mis manos y me abraza. "Gracias Aang. Por todo lo has hecho para mí."

La abrazo también. "Vas a hacer a una gran mamá Toph," yo le digo.

"Y tu llegaras a ser casi un gran papá," ella dice detrás. Ambos reímos levemente de ése comentario.

**&&&&&&**

El día siguiente, demostramos para arriba en la oficina del doctor para decirte. No obstante, él se parece deslumbrarse en mí.

"y cual es tu decisión?" él le dice Toph, no haciéndome caso .

"Voy a tener a mi bebé," ella dice orgullosa.

Detrás te toman desafiantemente en esto. Él da vuelta hasta mí. ¿"La pusiste hasta esto? La amenazaste para que ella tome la decisión?" él me pregunta.

¿"déjalo fuera de esto? Sí, yo tome la decisión por mi propia cuenta, porque nadie puede dominar mi mente," ella le digo a él.

El doctor no parece feliz sobre esto. "Bien entonces, si estas segura…"

"Soy positiva," ella dice firmemente.

Ella entonces toma mi mano y me dirige hacia fuera, arrastrándome con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

POV de Aang

No puedo dejar de mirar fijamente a Toph mientras que caminamos de nuevo a Appa. Ella es tan fuerte, y no solo físicamente. Puedo sentir la admiración, junto con el amor, burbujeando en mi estómago. Deseo decirle cuánto la amo, pero realmente no deseo que se altere o se sienta mal con mis palabras. Pienso que ella ha tenido demasiado drama en las últimas semanas. También, yo pienso que ella está absolutamente asustada sobre el trauma de ser violada.

Cuando llegamos a Appa, ventilo una masa de aire sobre mi mismo sobre Appa, y ella alza su mano, esperándome para levantarla hacia Appa.

"Toph, estas bien?" Te pregunto después de que hayamos salido del consultorio.

¿"Además de descubrir que estoy embarazada y voy a tener un bebé? Estoy muy bien. Porqué?"

"Bueno, normalmente cuando ofrezco ayudarte para subirte a Appa, gritas y conectas tu tierra control para subir tu sola. Pero no lo hiciste esta vez, por que?

Toph vacila por un momento. "Bien, mi tierra control no a estado exactamente muy… agradable, últimamente."

La miro con un poco de preocupación. "Qué significa?"

"Hehe…es que, no te he estado diciendo exactamente la verdad por que éste porque estaba asustada de que tú preocupación fuera mayor. Cada vez que conecto mi tierra control, no lo puedo manipular."

¡"Qué! Toph, porqué no me dijiste?" Le pregunto en alta voz.

"No quisiera que te preocuparas más de mí de lo que estás ya. Te has estado preocupando de mí durante el último mes; No deseo hacer que te preocupes más."

Yo suspiro y tira de ella cerca de mí con mi brazo. "Toph si hay algún problema, por favor hazme saber sobre él. Deseo conocer si hay algo mal en tu vida," le digo suavemente en su oído.

Ella coloca su cabeza en mi hombro. Hay algunos minutos de silencio antes de que ella hable otra vez.

"Pies ligeros?" ella dice.

"Sí?" Pido, mirándola amablemente.

"Que les vamos a decir a Katara y Sokka?"

Pienso de esto por un minuto. "Deseas que ellos se enteren de esto?"

"Sí. Son amigos. Merecen saber la verdad."

Sonrío un poco. "Entonces que es lo que haremos."

**&&&&&&**

POV de Toph

"QUÉ?!?!?" sokka en pieza con los gritos.

Siento el enojo en su voz ruidosa. Esto no está resultando cómo había esperado.

"Sokka, se considerado. Tu voz ruidosa no es buena para el bebé" dice la reina del azúcar a él.

Pero él no hace caso de ella.

"TÚ!" él dice señalando a pies ligeros. ¡"Cómo podrías hacerle esto a ella?! Ella es nuestra familia!"

"Sokka, Aang no me haría una cosa a sí" Grito.

"Sokka, se razonable. Si Aang fuera el qué la violó, porqué ella estaría cerca de él?" La reina del azúcar pide.

"Nunca le haría eso a Toph!" Pies ligeros dicen.

¡"ES MENTIRA! Eso es mentira!" Grito sobre cada uno.

Conseguimos tranquilidad verdadera durante algunos minutos; aunque puedo decir que sokka está llevando a cabo una actitud muy inmadura

"Mira, no debemos discutir sobre esto. Ya sucedió. Aunque Toph, yo quisiera saber, cómo fue que esto sucedió?" La reina del azúcar pide agradablemente.

&&&&&&

POV de Aang

Puedo decir que la pregunta no fue lo que esperaba Toph, pero ella parece va directamente al grano valientemente de todos modos.

Antes de que ella comience, voy hasta ella a envolverla en mis brazos. La siento abajo y coloco su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Katara se arrodilla adelante de nosotros para escuchar mientras que Sokka acaba de relajarse sentándose afuera de la tienda junto al fuego. A el no le convenía oír esto

"Bien, no puedo recordar mucho de él, sino que recuerdo que alguien me golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo duro, haciéndome perder mi equilibrio y casi dejarme inconsciente. Lo suigiente que recuerdo, era a individuo sobre mí, besándome, y… y…" pero ella no puedo continuar con su historia. Pero es aceptable. Katara y yo sabemos el resto.

Ambos tenemos lagrimas en nuestros ojos mientras que le damos a Toph un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

POV de Aang

Puedo oír Sokka y Katara discutiendo en los árboles. Toph gracias a dios está dormida, o ella podía salir herida por lo que decían.

"No voy a viajar sabiendo que Toph a sido violada por Aang!" Sokka grita.

¡"Él no la violó! ¿Incluso la escuchaste? Ella no sabe quién le hizo eso a ella!" Katara grita igual.

¡"Por supuesto que la oí! ¡Y sucede que es la coartada perfecta! Qué si él la está amenazando?"

Pero al escucharlos Toph se movió levemente de su lugar al lado de mí. Miro su hermoso rostro y me pregunto cómo Sokka puede pensar que yo le haría eso a ella.

"Pies ligeros?" ella pide dulcemente.

"Sí Toph?" le pregunto que, me acerque a ella para poder oírla.

"He estado pensando. No debo viajar probablemente," ella dice, con pesar en su voz.

"Entonces qué debes hacer?" le pregunto.

"Pienso que debemos ir de nuevo con mis padres. Tal vez nos ayuden."

"Es una buena idea Toph."

Ella cae dormida después de eso. Después de que estoy seguro de que ella está dormida, le doy un beso en su frente y la dejo descansar en la tienda.

**&&&&&&**

Hoy era el día, y Toph está a punto de decir a Katara y Sokka sobre nuestros planes.

Observo en el campo como viene Sokka enojado, seguido por Katara.

"Donde está Toph?" le pregunto a sokka.

"No es de tu incumbencia!" dice sokka Sokka.

Katara rueda los ojos en él. "Ella todavía está en el campo. No debes preocuparte, ella está muy bien. Pienso que ella acaba de desear decir adiós al espacio abierto."

Sonrío y observo hacia donde Katara señaló. Veo a Toph recostada en un campo de hierba, respirando el aire puro del cielo. Apenas admiro su belleza por algunos minutos antes de que camine así donde se encuentre y me acueste al lado de ella.

Ella da vuelta a su cabeza hacia mí. "Hey pies ligeros," ella dice feliz.

"Hey Toph. Cómo esta el bebé?" le pregunto.

"el esta muy bien, no creo que halla algún problema " ella contesta. Ella da vuelta a su cabeza hacia el cielo y cierra los ojos.

"Sabes Aang, desearía que habría podido esperar para tener un bebé."

Ruedo al lado de ella y la miro. Ella rueda sobre su lado también para hacerme frente. "Me siento conectada con mi bebé. Puedo sentir el latido del corazón de mi bebé conectado con el mió propio. Es tan diferente a todo lo demás."

Ella pone una mano en su estómago y puedo decir que esta feliz al oír golpeteo del corazón de su bebé. Sonrío en la escena pacífica delante de mí. Alcanzo mi mano un pliegue su cara suavemente.

"Sé que te e dicho esto antes, pero realmente vas a hacer a una gran mamá," yo le digo.

Ella sonríe dulcemente.

¿"Aang, me preguntaba, por qué tú estas haciendo esto? Permaneciendo conmigo," ella me pregunta.

Abro mi boca para opinar, pero la cierro inmediatamente. "Toph…" Comienzo hacia fuera lentamente. "Bien… Tengo realmente que decirte algo que e estado guardando Ase mucho tiempo, y sino lo dijo no voy a sentirme bien."

Ella me mira cuestionándome mientras que tomo una respiración profunda. "Toph… Te amo."

&&&&&&

POV de Toph

Me impresiona. Pero el algo más dentro de mí también se siente inquieto sobre esto. No sé que es sin embargo.

Él coloca un dedo en mis labios para guardarme el discurso. "Shh… no tienes que decir nada si no quieres. Es aceptable si no sientes lo mismo."

Puedo sentir las lagrimas a punto de caer de mis ojos mientras que analizo porqué no puedo decir nada. Aun cuando pienso que puede ser que sienta lo mismo por el, el miedo de ser violado otra vez todavía me preocupa.

Sé que Aang nunca me haría eso a mí, pero no puedo dejar pensar en eso. Si le dijera eso, le estaría dando tanto poder sobre mí, y todo lo que podría hacer es confiar en el. No pienso que puedo hacer eso ahora.

"N… No se… No se que decir Aang. Estoy… Estoy de verdad apenada," yo le digo.

Él se acerca a mí y me abraza. "Esta bien Toph."

"Me ciento muy mal Aang. Pero no me dejes por favor," yo se lo pido como entierro mi cara en su hombro.

Él frota ligeramente mi parte posterior. "No voy a dejarte Toph. Aunque nunca puedas decirlo decirlo, yo te amo, y nunca te dejare."

"No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente Aang," yo le digo.

Él besa la tapa de mi cabeza. "El único agradecimiento que puedes darme es tu felicidad Toph."

Las lágrimas comienzan ligeramente a caer de mis ojos en sus palabras buenas. Sé que soy la muchacha más afortunada del mundo porque lo tengo a el para mirar fuera para mí.


	8. Chapter 8

POV de Toph

"Hey Toph. Puedo hablar contigo por un minuto?" katara me pregunta después de dejar a Aang detrás del campo.

"katara."

La maestra agua me conduce a unos pequeños matorrales para que los muchachos no puedan oírnos.

"Cuál es tu problema?" Le pregunto tan pronto como paramos de caminar.

"Bien, quería preguntarte algo, cómo esta el bebé?" ella dice.

"El bebé esta muy bien. Pero no es para eso que me tomaste hasta aquí, verdad?" le pregunto.

"No es cierto…es solo que. Toph, estoy preocupada por ti. No te parece trastornado tener un bebé que no deseas."

¿"Quién dijo que yo no deseo a mi bebé? Mira, Aang me llevo para ir a ver a un doctor, el doctor me dio una opción de que si quería tener al bebé o no. Elegí tenerlo katara."

¿"Sabes lo que estás haciendo Toph? Un bebé es mucho trabajo. Cómo piensas que vas hacer esto?"

"No voy a ser solo yo. Aang me dijo que él permanecería conmigo," yo le dije.

Katara parece relajarse un poco. "Es bueno. Aang permanece siempre con su palabra," ella masculla.

Apenas nos sentamos allí por algunos minutos en silencio hasta que pienso en algo.

"Katara, porqué sokka se pone así sobre esto?" le pregunto.

"Realmente no lo se Toph. Pienso que son sus más viejos instintos o algo similar a un hermano."

"Pero él realmente piensa que Aang me haría eso?"

Ella se silencia por un minuto. "No lo se. Pienso, conozco a Aang desde el principio, y él no cambiará su mente."

"Deseo que él no piense eso," digo reservada. "Me lastima que oír que él piensa realmente que Aang me haría."  
"Mira," comienza la maestra agua. "estoy segura que él no piensa eso. Él vendrá sabrá la verdad muy pronto. Y sé que Aang nunca te haría eso a ti. Él te cuida demasiado para hacerte eso a ti."

Le doy una sonrisa a ella y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo al campo. Cuando llegamos allí, puedo decir que hay solamente una persona allí. El maestro aire.

"Donde está Sokka?" Katara le pide.

Aang nos mira con una mirada extraña a nosotros. "Él se fue."

**&&&&&&**

POV de Aang

No puedo creer que Sokka realmente tenga la idea de que violé a Toph. Incluso después de que le dije cuánto la amo. De que haría cualquier cosa para que ella sea feliz. El no lo entiende.

"Donde está?" Katara me pregunta.

"No sé. Él acaba de tomar su bolsa y se fue," le digo, ella no puede contener el llanto y coloca su cabeza en mi hombro.

Katara comienza a gritar. Toph pone su brazo alrededor de ella y me da una mirada triste. Puse mi cara nuevamente dentro de mis manos. Esto no puede ir bien va de peor en peor.

**&&&&&&**

Ha sido semanas desde que Sokka se fue y casi estamos en la casa del padre de Toph. Espero que no me traten de la misma manera que sokka.

Toph esta en su segundo mes de embarazo, y su estómago tiene un bombeo leve en él. Pienso que es tan lindo cómo ella habla con su estómago a toda hora, como si su bebé escuchara sus palabras. Aunque me siento a veces como si me ignorara. Toph puede haberme nombrado básicamente el papá, pero sé que este bebé no es realmente mió.

Ahora, estamos permaneciendo en un mesón para pasar la noche, así toph puede descansar. Golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Toph y Katara está compartiendo la habitación.

"pasa Aang," oigo las llamadas de Toph a través de la puerta.

Abro la puerta y camino adentro para ver a mi muchacha preferida sentada en el escritorio.

"Hola pies ligeros," ella dice.

"Hola Toph, Que estas leyendo?" Te pregunto mientras que me inclino para observar que ella lee una carta en braile.

"Una carta de mis padres," ella dice simplemente.

Puedo sentir el sudor frío empezar a caer. "perfecto. Y cual es su opinión?"

"Calma Aang. Ésta no es tu error, no hay razón para que estés preocupado," ella dice.

Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo ella puede ver lo que siento a través de mí. "lo sé, pero mucha gente me a echado la culpa a mí, y no puede dejar de sentirse responsable."

"Bien, olvídate de esa gente," ella dice tiernamente, pero con una sonrisa en su cara. "Ahora, deseas saber lo que dijeron mis padres?"

"Sí," le digo.

"Dicen que se sienten muy complacidos de tenernos allí. Les dije como me as estado ayudando en esta prueba tan dura y dijeron que desean agradecerte," ella dice feliz.

Siento una onda de la relevación pasar a través de mí. ¡No me están culpando! ¡Sí!

Estoy a punto de irme cuando ella me habla en voz alta.

"Hey, pies ligeros, ven aquí," ella dice dándome indicaciones con la mano. Camino encima a ella una rodilla al lado de su silla.

"Dame tu mano," ella ordena. Le doy mi mano y ella lo coloca en su estómago. "Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate."

Toma algunos minutos, pero entonces finalmente lo siento. El golpe del corazón del bebé.

Es tan débil y frágil, pero aún allí. Escucho de el por algunos minutos y no puedo dejar sentirme tan feliz.

"Es tu bebé también Aang," ella dice, rompiendo el silencio.

Mi corazón cae un poco en esas palabras. "No soy el papá Toph, no importa cuantas veces lo digas," yo digo suavemente.

¿"Eso crees tu? Quiero que te des cuenta," ella dice, cruzando los brazos. "Aang, un papá es un individuo que esta allí para la mamá a toda hora. Ayudan a educar al bebé con la madre, y ayudarán al pequeño con cualquier problema. Un papá es alguien que está allí para brindar su mano durante el nacimiento del niño, para ayudar a nombrar al bebé, a sonreír con ella mientras que el bebé abre los ojos por primera vez. Realmente no importa quién es el padre del niño, él hombre que permanecerá allí el resto del tiempo. Ése eres tú Aang."

Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos y ella me abrazan. "Vas a ser papá Aang."

Mi corazón se eleva y pongo mi mano en su estómago otra vez. Miro su hermosa cara, y ella me regala una sonrisa.

"Mi bebé…"

**Lamento los errores de ortografía, con tanto estudio, competencias y entrenamiento de aikido no tengo tiempo, pero tratare de fijarme en esos detalles, ustedes pueden decirme lo que quieran para no cometer los mismos errores, como dice el dicho "cometer un error y no corregirlo es cometer otro error" gracias por su lectura**

**Si quieren saber que significa aikido esto significa: ai (armonía) ki (energía) do (camino) SIG.: el camino de la armonía a través de la energía, nos vemos en la proxima**


	9. Chapter 9

POV de Toph

Estamos solamente a algunos minutos lejos de la casa de mis padres. Me siento nerviosa. Sé que le dije a Aang que no se preocupara, pero él no es el qué esta embarazado. No se exactamente como cuidar al bebé. Sugirieron que lo dé en adopción. Ahora solo me falta decirles que nunca voy a dar en adopción a mi bebé. Alegría

**&&&&&&**

Estamos finalmente aquí. Como esperé, mi mamá y papá me están esperando afuera de las puertas. Mi mama va hasta mí y me da un abrazo.

¡"Oh Toph! Estamos felices que estén en casa!" mi mamá dice. "Estas bien?" ella me pregunta.

"Estoy bien mamá," yo le digo después me rompo lejos del abrazo. Mi papá camina hasta Aang. El muchacho, esta muy nervioso.

"Toph nos escribió y nos dijo cómo permanecías con ella y que ibas a ayudarla con el asunto del bebé," mi papá dice muy monótono, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

Puedo oír prácticamente la respiración agitada de Aang, difícilmente tratando de agarrar aire. "eso es lo correcto," él dice.

Mi papá hace caer sus brazos y extendiendo una sonrisa a través de su cara. Él coloca su mano en el hombro de el. "Bien hecho Aang."

Puedo sentir calma del latido del corazón de pies ligeros. "se lo agradezco señor."

Nosotros caminamos hasta la casa, mi mamá y katara hablando de algunas cosas que en lo personal no es de mi agrado. Mi papá va a la cabeza a cerciorarse de que la cena este lista, y alcanzo a Aang para charlar con el.

"Te dije que no te odiaran," yo le digan con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Él ríe levemente. "y tenias razón Toph," él dice colocando su mano alrededor de mi cuello y caminamos al comedor.

**&&&&&&**

POV de Aang

Hemos estado aquí un mes. Katara se fue hace poco para ir a visitar Zuko en la nación del fuego. Sé que ella ha estado deprimida durante algún tiempo, así que desde que Sokka desapareció, ella puede ir y relajarse.

He estado haciendo algunos trabajos alrededor de la ciudad para conseguir dinero para algún día Toph y yo podamos conseguir nuestro propio lugar. Puedo decir que no deseo permanecer aquí el resto de mi vida y creo que toph esta conmigo.

Ahora, ella está hablando con su mamá en el jardín, salpicando sus pies en el agua de una charca. La estoy mirando de pequeñas maneras desde lejos.

Oigo pasos detrás de mí y doy vuelta para ver quiénes es. Es su papá.

"Hola señor,"le digo a él.

Él se sienta abajo al lado de mí.

"No es que una imagen hermosa?" él me pregunta, cabeceando hacia Toph y su mamá.

"Sí, es," digo.

"Sabes Aang, tengo gusto de ti para que seas mi yerno. No muchos individuos estarían dispuestos a dar sus vidas por una muchacha," él me dice.

"Bien, amo a su hija señor. Haría cualquier cosa para ella," digo.

¿"Enserio? Incluso no te tentaría si otra muchacha bonita liga contigo?" él me pregunta.

No sé porqué él me está pidiendo esto, pero contesto de todos modos. "No, eso nunca pasara señor. Toph es la muchacha más hermosa del mundo."

Él sonríe y da vuelta a su mirada fija detrás hacia Toph y su mamá. Me inclino detrás en mis brazos y sonrió. La manera que la luz de la tarde está tocando la cara de toph la hace parecer un ángel.

"Aang," el papá de Toph dice a mí. "Realmente deseo que esto no le hubiera sucedido a mi hija, pero desde que esto paso, estoy alegre de que ella tenga a alguien como tu a su lado."

Arqueé mi cabeza a él. "Gracias señor."

&&&&&&

Esa noche mientras todos comíamos la cena, un de los mayordomos nos interrumpe.

"Sr. Beifong, dos personas acaban de llamar, solicitando para ver a su hija y al Avatar Aang."

"Fino."

Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos al mayordomo. Ella nos lleva al cuarto delantero. Estamos sorprendidos de ver a Katara allí… y ella trajo a Sokka.


	10. Chapter 10

POV de Aang

Estoy sorprendido de ver a Sokka estar parado allí al lado de Katara.

"Sokka?" Digo.

"Sí, soy yo," él dice.

¿"Qué estás haciendo aquí? Desapareciste por un mes sin dejar ningún indicio," Toph dice.

"Lo encontré hace una semana," dice Katara. "Él deseó saber donde estaban los dos, así que decidía venir con él."

"I pensó que ibas a ver a zuko," Toph dice.

"El puede esperar. Esto tenia que ser primero."

"Porqué?" le pregunto.

"Porque deseo hablar con ambos," Sokka dice.

Caminamos a un cuarto más privado y nos sentamos antes de que Sokka comience a hablar.

"Primero, deseo disculparme contigo Aang. No debo haber sido tan rápido en culparte por violar Toph. Katara me convenció que no fuiste tu, que solo fue un accidente, yo se que nunca le harías eso a ella."

Él toma una respiración profunda y continúa. "Toph, también deseo disculparme contigo también."

"Porqué?" ella le pregunta.

Hay una pausa larga y el tiempo cuelga en el aire.

"Soy el qué te golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza."

&&&&&&

POV de Toph

No puede ser. ¿sokka es quién me golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza? ¿Eso quiere decir que él me violó? ¿Por qué entonces no reconocí sus pasos?

"VIOLASTE A TOPH?!?!" Aang estalla en rabia mientras que él lo toma bruscamente por la camisa.

¡"NO! ¡NO! Juro que no lo hice!" sokka dice.

Pero Aang no parecían oírlo. "CÓMO PUDÍSTE HACERLE ESO A ELLA?!?!" él grita.

"Juro que no violé a Toph!" Sokka clama encontra.

Toco su pecho para sentir el cambio físico en su cuerpo. Son normales.

Pongo mi mano en el brazo de Aang'. Él para de gritar y da vuelta inmediatamente a mí. Lo coloco abajo al lado de mí. "Él está diciendo la verdad."

El monje toma una respiración profunda y se calma.

"Estoy avergonzado Sokka, yo pensé que tu…………… bueno lo siento," él dice reservado.

"Hey, es aceptable. Sé que es porque te preocupas por Toph," Sokka dice.

"Sí, sí, bastantes apologías," digo. "qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Bien, veras, yo practicaba lanzando mi bumerang cuando hice un mal tiro. Golpeé a Toph en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se desmayo, así que la recosté cerca de un árbol y fui a ver si podría encontrar a alguien para ayudarla, yo no podía encontrar a alguien, así que fui de nuevo a donde ella estaba, pero ella había desaparecido. Cuando volví al campamento, Aang estaba en su tienda confortándola, así que deduje que ella acaba de darse cuenta de que fue lastimada por mi bumerang. No tenía ninguna idea de que la violaron. Toph estoy tan avergonzado. Me siento muy mal sobre esto," él me dice a mí.

Te doy una sonrisa pequeña. "Te perdono Sokka."

Su rostro se anima. Él se para del cuarto y me da un abrazo. "Gracias Toph."

**&&&&&&**

POV de Aang

Más adelante esa noche, después de que cada uno a ido a la cama, voy y veo a Sokka. Él se está sentando afuera, mirando la luna.

"La extrañas, no?" le pregunto.

¿"Yue? Sí," él dice.

"Estoy apenado que te culpé Aang. Salté a esa conclusión cuando Toph me dijo sobre esto debido a que ella es como una hermana para mi. Debí haber creído," él digo tristemente.

"Hey, estoy apesadumbrado también," yo le digo mientras que coloco mi mano en su hombro. "Ambos metimos la pata. Estamos en la misma sintonía."

Sokka sonrió antes de dar vuelta a su atención detrás hacia la luna. Hago igual.

"Realmente la amas, no," dice Sokka, rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí," yo le digo.

"Sé que tomarás buen cuidado de ella Aang, pero puesto que el que la violo, la observara de cerca. Nunca sabrás si ese individuo volverá por ella," me dice, debo decir que sokka tiene razón, debo protegerla a como de lugar.

**&&&&&&**

Después de que decidí volver a la casa, decidí ir a ver Toph.

"Toph?" Digo en voz alta para saber si duerme.

Oigo un gemido pequeño venir del otro lado de la puerta. La abro para ver que le sucede a Toph.

Voy hasta ella y comienzo a sacudirla. "Toph, despierta. Estás teniendo una pesadilla," le digo a ella.

Ella despierta en un sudor frío. Ella mueve las manos alrededor frenéticamente, descubriendo donde esta ella.

Me siento al lado de ella en la cama y tomo su mano.

"Está bien. Estoy aquí. Todo esta bien," te digo.

Ella pone su mano libre en su estómago y toma una respiración profunda. "Estoy bien pies ligeros. Era solo una pesadilla," ella dice.

"Solamente te asustó, así que estaré aquí," digo.

Ella sonríe. La beso en la frente. "Deberías dormir de nuevo. Estarás bien."

Puedo notar una sonrisa en su cara, mientras duerme, acaricio su cabello, me encanta su cabello son como finos hilos de seda. Estoy feliz por darle seguridad.


	11. Chapter 11

POV de Toph

¡Hemos estado en la casa de mis padres por tres meses, y no puedo tolerarlo más! Todavía me tratan como una pequeña niña. ¡Me dan ganas de gritar ruidosamente, voy a tener un bebé! No soy una pequeña muchacha. Pero ahora se están portando diferentes. Estoy sorprendida que incluso me dejan caminar. Tengo que decirles que tan pronto como mi bebé allá nacido, yo y aang nos iremos a otro lugar, pero tengo que buscar el momento adecuado. Como, ahora.

"Hey mamá, papá?"Les digo en voz alta.

Es casi el medio día, no hay nadie aquí excepto mi mamá, mi papá, y yo.

"Que te pasa cariño?" mi mamá dice.

"Bien, la cosa es…" Comienzo hablar, pero por supuesto, me interrumpen.

¿"Has decidido dar al bebé en adopción? Porque lo decidiste, yo pienso que esto esta bien, tú eres…" mi papá dice.

"No!" Grito. "No estoy dando al bebé en adopción. Ya te dije eso!"

Llevo una respiración profunda y trato de calmarme porque Katara dijo que todo mi griterío no es bueno para el bebé.

"Aang y yo hemos decidido que después de que el bebé nazca, vamos a conseguir un lugar para vivir nosotros dos y nuestro bebe," les digo.

Puedo decir una sensación de pavor apenas elevada sobre mis padres.

¿"Re- realmente? Pensamos que puede ser que desees permanecer aquí para mientras que el bebé nazca," mi mamá dice.

"_Nunca quisiéramos que te fueras"_ puede ser que también digan. Aunque puede que tengan razón que deseo dejar mi hogar tan temprano.

"Mira, yo quisieran que mi bebé creciera en el del mundo real. No en el abrigo donde yo crecí aquí adentro," os digo embotado.

"Solamente quiero el bien para ti Toph," mi papá me dice.

"Padre no pretendo ofenderte. Deseé la libertad verdadera mientras me tenías aquí. No voy a querer eso para mi bebé. Sé que estás enojado, y no es que no te amo, porque te amo, él hecho es que yo quiero educar a mi bebe diferente a como me educaste."

Los suspiros de mi papá. Él no esta de acuerdo conmigo. "Mira, nosotros permaneceremos cerca. Esa manera podemos ir de visita."

Se miran uno a uno y cabecean. "Bien. Conjeturo que no tenemos una opción."

Mi cara se enciende de felicidad. Finalmente me entienden.

&&&&&&

POV de Aang

Cuando fui de nuevo a la casa de Toph hoy, Toph me dijo cómo sus padres aceptaron que consiguiéramos un lugar para nuestros. Pero tenemos que permanecer cerca de ellos.

Ahora, Toph toma una siesta en su habitación, y yo me quedo observando su sueño. Sokka bromeó cuando él descubrió sobre esto que era clase de obra dramática, pero realmente no le pongo atención. Ella parece tan tranquila cuando está dormida, es tan linda.

Ella comienza a gemir poco adentro del sueño y a golpear alrededor. Ella está teniendo otro mal sueño. Ella ha estado teniendo muchos de ésos últimamente. Deseo hablar con ella sobre ellos, porque hay obviamente esto podría convertirse en una fobia, pero realmente no quisiera que ella tuviera un cambio. Especialmente puesto que éste es Toph.

Voy hasta ella y la despierto.

"Toph, tenías otro mal sueño," digo mientras que me siento al lado de ella.

Sus ojos son anchos y ella se empieza a sacudir un poco. Ella alcanza hacia fuera y me abraza en un apretón apretado.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de ella y tiro de ella así puede descansar en mi regazo. "Deseas hablar de él?" Me atrevo a preguntarle.

Ella suspira un poco. "Volví a soñar sobre él vuelve," ella me digo.

Él. Sé que ella está hablando del individuo que la violó.

"Él vuelve y toma a nuestra bebé de mis brazos," ella me dice mientras que ella pone su mano en su estómago. Ella dice una palabra que no razono "nuestra" como puede saber que es una niña.

Miro su estómago. Ella está demostrando un buen tamaño por cinco meses.

La recuesto sobre la cama. "No te preocupes Toph, yo no voy a dejar que cualquier persona tome a nuestro bebé," yo le digo.

Ella da vuelta a su cabeza hacia mí para que sus ojos ciegos que destellaban un hermoso color verde estuvieran mirando directamente a los míos. "Sé que no Aang," ella dice.

Ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y me acerca a su rostro de modo que sus labios toquen el míos en un apasionante beso. Ella comienza a separar, pero tomo su rostro y tiro de ella para que no pueda separarse. Ella sonríe en el beso. Nunca había probado algo mas dulce; No pienso que no puedo conseguir mas de esto. Esto es la primera vez que hemos besado labio a labio, y nunca quisiera que terminara.

Todo fue tan repentino, Katara viene estallando en el cuarto. ¡"Hey amigos! ¡Llego una carta del señor del fuego Zuko! ¡Él desea OH! ¡Estoy muy avergonzada! No sabia que interrumpía!" ella dice quitando los ojos lejos de nosotros.

Nos rompemos lejos uno de uno. Estoy de alguna forma enojado que ella tuvo que interrumpir este momento. Puedo decir que Toph se siente de la misma manera.

"Sabes katara, alguien toca la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación," Toph dice.

¡"Estoy apenada! Ahora me iré," ella dice mientras que ella comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"No, esta bien Dinos que desea Zuko,"le digo a ella.

"Bien, él desea invitarnos a su décimo octavo cumpleaños el mes próximo. Bien, realmente, el que está organizando todo es iroh, Zuko nos desea allí para ayuda moral," ella nos dice.

"Suena divertido,"le digo a ella.

¡"es fantástico! Iré a comprarle algún regalo!" ella dice mientras que sale del cuarto.

Río levemente. "Apuesto que ella esta así por que quiere ver a Zuko otra vez."

Toph ríe también. "Apostaría lo mismo. Pero en donde estábamos?" ella dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sonrió también inclino mi cara para estar cerca de la suya.

¡Nuestro labios solamente se tocaron brevemente, "Srta. Toph! ¡Avatar Aang! La cena esta lista y sus padres están en la sala principal te está esperándolos!" una de las criadas dice en voz alta.

Separados otra vez y este vez Toph está molesta.

"No te preocupes," yo le digo. "Sera después de la cena."

Ella sonríe y me besa brevemente en los labios antes de levantarse a ir a la cena.


	12. Chapter 12

POV de Toph

¡Sí! ¡Conseguimos irnos para la nación de fuego hoy! ¡Eso significa que estare un mes entero sin mis padres que me regañen, sí!

Las únicas cosas que me están disgustando son las cosas que hace Aang por mi. Sé que él solo busca mi bienestar, pero él está comenzando a tratarme como una pequeña niña. Y él me pregunta a cada rato cómo estoy. Pienso que es porque Katara le dijo sobre algunas de las cosas que pudieron venir con mí embarazado. No creo que se equivoco tengo lastimada la parte posterior, mis pies me duelen mucho, o cuando dijo que no estoy cansada pero lo que deseo es derrumbarme en la cama. No necesito ser tratada como una pequeña muchacha.

Ahora estoy ayudando a cargar nuestras cosas sobre Appa, y él no es feliz sobre eso.

"Toph, déjame ayudarte con eso," él dice.

El "Aang, es solo un paquete. Tiene ropa en él, no rocas," yo le digo.

"Toph, puedo ver que estas muy cansada. Déjame ayudarte," él me dice. Odio cómo él puede leerme como un libro.

"Mira pies ligeros, yo estoy muy bien. No necesito tu ayuda," digo en voz alta. Sé que esto está sucediendo debido a mi orgullo, pero apenas puedo estar de pie.

Él retrocede levemente, puedo decir que me esta mirando.

Una vez que los cuatro consigan estar sobre Appa, mis padres suben para dar el último adiós, o en mi opinión, darme otro sermón.

"Ahora corazón, ten cuidado. No deseas hacer algo para trastornar al bebé," mi papá me dice.

"Y no duermas muy poco," mi mamá dice.

"Y aliméntate bien. Ahora estás alimentando a dos personas," mi papá dice.

¡"Mamá! ¡Papá! Estaré bien," digo mientras que intento ocultar mi enojo.

"No se preocupen, tomaré buen cuidado de ella," Aang les dice a mis padres.

No sé lo que le dieron como respuesta, pero Appa se eleva después de eso, así que asumo que estuvieron contentos de que aang me proteja.

Una vez que estamos en el aire, Pies ligeros vienen a sentarse cerca de mí, que significa que Sokka o katara están dirigiendo.

No decimos cualquier cosa el uno al otro; todos lo que él el hace es acariciar mi rostro y me quita mi venda de mi cabeza. Mi pelo cae abajo a mi cintura y no puedo dejar de notar que se siente tan agradable sentir el viento en mi pelo.

Bostezo y él se ríe. "Debes dormir un poco, no te perece," él sugiere.

Me siento realmente cansada ahora, a si que acepto sin una lucha.

Pongo mi cabeza abajo en su regazo y me caigo dormida en él mientras frota ligeramente y suavemente mi pelo.

&&&&&&

¿"Toph? Amor, despierta. Estamos aquí, "Aang me dice sacudiéndome para despertar.

Me incorporo y alcanzo mi brazo para que aang me ayude. No puedo creer que estoy pidiendo realmente ayuda, pero me siento tan dolorida.

Él ase mi brazo y me levanta hacia arriba. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando camino sobre mis pies doloridos y mientras que tomo una postura firme, yo hago una mueca de dolor otra vez en el dolor en mi parte posterior. No creo que aang no se aya dado cuenta de eso.

"Toph, estas segura de que estás bien?" él me pregunta amablemente.

"estoy muy bien pies ligeros; Solo estoy un poco dolorida. No es nada serio," yo le digo

Pero él no me cree. Él pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, su otro brazo detrás de mis rodillas, y me toma.

¡"Aang! ¡Bájame! Estoy muy bien!" Le grito.

"Toph, hacías una mueca de dolor con cada movimiento que hacías. No me importa llevarte," él dice amablemente, no haciendo caso de mi comentario.

Estoy a punto de responder cuando siento lo mejor que me estoy sintiendo. Conjeturo que es aceptable este vez.

&&&&&&

POV de Aang

Soy Toph finalmente me deja ayudarla. La manera en que hallaba una excusa para hacer en trabajo ella misma sin embargo, ella se callo al decir que ella estaba demasiado cansada, pero que aun podía caminar sola paro que ella tiene cinco meses de embarazo, pero le dije que no fuera tan pesada. Lo cual es verdad.

Mientras caminamos hasta el palacio, ella insiste que la pongo en avergonzada, así que no le hago caso, es por su bien. Además me gusta de tenerla así de cerca.

¡"Ooo! estoy muy alegre por hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrino!" Iroh nos dice a nosotros mientras que llegamos al salón.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Toph. ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo? la Srta. Katara me dijo todo sobre lo qué te sucedió. Así que estoy muy apenado," él le dice a Toph.

"No se preocupe señor. Ya estoy grande," Toph le dijo.

"Es bueno. Porqué no les demuestro los cuartos?"

&&&&&&

Más adelante esa noche, me siento fuera en el jardín real, apenas escuchando la noche, cuando Zuko me habla detrás de mí.

"Hey Avatar. Cómo estas?" él me pregunta.

"Sabes, puedes llamarme Aang," le digo.

"Estabien entonces. Aang, mi tío me dijo sobre lo que estás haciendo para Toph," él dijo.

¿"te refieres a ayudarla con su bebé? Sí, si lo hago," yo le digo feliz.

"Estás seguro de que estas listo para esto. ¿Siendo un padre? Porque recuerdo cuando Azula nació. Mi mamá estaba al tanto toda la noche, tomando el cuidado de ella. Y ella nunca tenía una hora libre. Estaba siempre sobre Azula. Estás seguro de que estas listo para ésto?" él pide.

Pienso sobre esto por un minuto. Realmente nunca pensé en eso. El bebé nos dará mucho trabajo y Toph estará encima de ella toda la noche, y nosotros vamos probablemente a terminar en una discusión. Pero entonces pienso en todas las buenas veces que vamos a pasar juntos, y sé que valdrá la pena.

"Si estoy con Toph, sí, seré un buen padre ya lo veras ," te digo.


	13. Chapter 13

POV de Toph

Hemos estado aquí por un mes, ya tengo seis meses de embarazo, y no soy feliz.

El motivo de mi disgusto sucedió realmente la semana pasada, las observaciones de los huéspedes me molestan. Y tenía mucha prisa para ir la casa que Aang consiguió.

No es que no estoy feliz de estar aquí con mis amigos, lo que me molesta son los nobles ricos que se quedan parados mirándome. Todo lo que hacen es una crítica sobre estar embarazada a esta edad. Dicen que debo haberme controlado. Que soy un mal ejemplo para sus hijos. Consiguen que me panga muy irritable.

¡"hola! Tu vas a ser una mama?" una pequeña muchacha dice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Sí," digo a ella.

¡"Que emoción! Puedo sentir al bebé?" ella me pregunta.

Río levemente. "Seguro."

Ella pone su mano minúscula en mi estómago. El bebé golpea con el pie y su cara se enciende un poco.

¡"perdón! No le hice daño?" ella me pregunta.

"No, no," yo le digo.

¡"Lucy! ven aquí!" alguien llama a la muchacha.

Una mujer se apresura y empuja a su hija ligeramente lejos de mí.

Ella da vuelta a mí. "No debes estar por los niños. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estás les estas poniendo? ¡Estar embarazada a una edad tan joven, es vergonzoso! Habría esperado algo mejor de la nobleza." ella dice muy satisfecha de lo que dijo.

Esa observación me hizo entrar en coraje. Estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien detrás de mí habla primero.

"Perdóneme Srta., pero debe tener cuidado de quién insulta en mi palacio," era zuko de detrás de mi. "Toph aquí es una amiga personal, y si la insultas, yo tendré que pedirle que se retire. Ahora no lo haré así que este vez, solo tómelo como advertencia."

Puedo sentir la ebullición de la sangre de la mujer. Ahora sonrío con aire de satisfacción.

"Adiós!" la pequeña muchacha se despide de mí.

"Agradece." Le dijo a zuko

"No hay problema. No mereces esa clase de comportamiento. Apropósito, el Avatar que te busca."

Me río entre dientes un poco. "Sabes, puedes llamarlo Aang."

"Sí, lo sé, pero lo he estado llamando así durante mucho tiempo, y se me quedo pagado pegado," él me dice.

"Como pies ligeros," le digo a él.

"Sí, como eso," él dice.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando él tira mi brazo. "Hey, puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?"

"Seguro." Le digo

Él tira de mí hasta un diverso cuarto y cierra la puerta.

"Por que el aislamiento?" le pregunto.

"Bien, no deseo que las personas se enteren de nuestra platica. Mira, necesito tu consejo," él dice en una voz casi de petición.

"Bien, cuál es el problema?" le pregunto.

"Bien, si esto te hubiera sucedido con Aang, qué habrías deseado?" él me pregunta.

"Huh?" No tengo ninguna idea de lo que significa eso significa. "Significa que si Aang fuera el que me hubiera violado?" le pregunto.

"No, si habrías estado con Aang, solamente por tu voluntad no es una violación," él dice un poco nervioso.

"OH," digo mientras que entiendo lo que él significa. ¿"Umm… no lo se, tú que habrías hecho? '"

"Quisiera pedirle que se case o algo parecido?" él dice tímido.

"Bien, considerando que solamente tengo catorce y no puedo casarme todavía, pero no lo entiendo, se supone que querías un consejo, cual es el obj.…" Entonces algo se parece encajar.

"OH mi dios, no!" Grito en él.

Él cuelga su cabeza y mi boca cae literalmente al piso.

"Conseguiste embarazar a katara?!" le pregunto mientras que al mismo tiempo grita.

"Bien, realmente, no sé," él dice.

"OH mi dios!" Digo otra vez.

"Mira, apenas necesito un cierto consejo," él dice.

"Bien, mi sugerencia es que descubras los hechos primero antes de que todos se enteren de la forma equivocada," le digo.

"Bien," él dice.

Lo dejo para ir en busca de pies ligeros. Realmente no estoy sorprendida de esto.

Vago alrededor por algunos minutos antes de que me de cuenta de que no sé donde estoy.

"Grandioso, ahora qué?" grito ruidosamente.

"Porqué no me preguntas donde estas?" una voz me dice detrás de mi.

Mis ojos ensanchan y mi sangre funciona frío mientras que viene la persona detrás de mí cada vez mas cerca.


	14. Chapter 14

POV de Toph

Es él. Él está detrás de mi. Llevaba su rostro cubierto con una tela

"VETE LEJOS DE MÍ!" le Grito.

¿"Ahora que estoy cerca de ti, nunca? Asumiría que desearías una cierta ayuda para criar a tu niño. Y soy el papá después de todo," él me dice a mí.

Me lleno de furia. ¡"No eres EL PAPÁ! Y NUNCA LO SERAS, VETE DE AQUI!"

Él se acerca y camino hacia atrás. ¿"no te convendría puedo ser muy persuasivo? Deseo ayudar a mi hijo, además eres muy hermosa," él dice con una voz enferma.

Él alcanza hacia fuera su mano a mí. La golpeo con fuerza lejos de mí. ¡"TÚ HÍJO! ¡ME VIOLASTE! TODO LO QUE CUIDAS ES A TI MISMO!"

Él camina más cercano a mí. Le doy una bofetada. "Tú pequeña perra!" él me grita a mí.

Doy vuelta corriendo, protegiendo mi estómago, y grito tan ruidosamente como puedo.

&&&&&&

POV de Aang

He estado esperando a Toph durante algún tiempo. Ahora Deseo ir a buscarla, pero Zuko prometió que él le diría que me buscara.

Entonces oigo su grito no muy lejos. Voy hasta ella y la veo corriendo en la esquina, abrazando su estómago, gritando. Alguien está siguiéndola minuciosamente, pero no puedo decir quiénes es. Pero estoy seguro de algo, Toph esta asustada de él.

Ventilo mi planeador para aproximarme a Toph.

¿"Toph, estás bien? Él te lastimó?" le pregunto.

Ella cabecea su cabeza. Puedo sentir cólera hervir en mi estómago.

"Qué fue lo que te hizo?" le pregunto tan suavemente como sea posible.

Ella no dice nada; ella abraza solamente su estómago más fuerte. Sé lo que significa. Éste es el individuo que la violó.

"Aang, siempre metiéndote en mis cosas, no?" la persona me pregunta.

Doy vuelta alrededor cuando pienso que reconozco la voz. El se quita la tela para revelar su rostro y no lo puedo creer

"Jet?!"

"Correcto. Ahora porqué no te largas de aquí para que pueda estar con mi chica," él dice con un voz enferma.

"De ninguna manera. Y Toph no es tu muchacha," yo le digo.

¿"O ¿No, soy el padre de ese niño que ella tiene? Entonces ella es la mía, así que piérdete" él dice.

Toph se ha relajado un poco, y está parada detrás de mí. ¡"No soy tuya! ¡Y no eres el papá! ¡No cuido que eres técnicamente el padre de MI bebé! ¡Me forzaste hacer eso! Eres un bastardo enfermo y solamente lo hiciste para satisfacerte!" Ella me toma de la mano. ¡"AANG ES EL PAPA DE MI BEBE! NO TU!"

Los dientes de jet aprietan con fuerza. Él saca sus ganchos y los hace volar alrededor. Intento proteger Toph caminando delante de ella, y uno de los ganchos me golpea en el brazo.

"eres un estupido" dice yet mientras me golpea el rostro con la cacha, pero no me moví de ay, rápidamente lanza otro golpe esta vez hiriendo a toph en su brazo, mi mirada se hizo turbia

Ella grita cuando vio las incisiones de los ganchos a través de su piel. Puedo mirar solamente mientras que la sangre comienza a correr de su brazo, y solo puedo pensar en una palabra _muerte_.

&&&&&&

Me siento el poder del estado avatar guardándose en mi cuerpo, y todo lo que puedo oír es a Toph mencionando mi nombre. Aunque no puedo decir si es de dolor o de susto. Estoy arrodillado ahora, jadeando pesadamente. Miro alrededor de mí. Y veo solo una gran estela de destrucción en frete de mi, así que conjeturo que jet no nos volverá a molestar. Veo a Toph en la esquina. Y voy hasta ella.

¿"Amor, estás bien? ¡Estoy tan avergonzado! ¡No quería entrar en estado Avatar! ¡Te lastimé?! Por favor, dime que te pasa!"

Ella da vuelta alrededor y me hace frente. Puedo ver que el único mal sigue siendo su brazo. Soy así que tomo su abrazo firmemente.

"Estoy bien Aang , a excepción de mi brazo," ella me dice.

"Oh grasias a dios!" Digo. Me acerco un poco y la beso en los labios. Nos besamos por algunos segundos antes de que separe.

Yo me que de mirando su rostro, sus ojos verdes que brillaban con cualquier resplandor. "Por que fue el beso?" ella pide con una sonrisa.

"No puedo besar a la chica que amo sin ninguna razón?" le contesto.

Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y pone su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Aang?" ella dice suavemente.

"Sí Toph?" Digo en su oído.

"Te amo," ella dice suavemente.

Mi corazón salto de gusto cuando oí esas palabras. Coloco mi nariz en su pelo.

"yo también te amo, toph."


	15. Chapter 15

POV de Toph

Aang me ayuda a salir de los escombros. Me aferro a el mientras que pasamos a través del escombro.

"Donde están todos?" le pregunto.

"No estoy seguro."

Todavía estamos intentando salir del laberinto de escombro cuando oigo la voz de Katara.

"puedo oír a Katara," yo le digo.

"guíame hasta ella?" él me pide, porque sé muy bien que él no puede oír como yo. Además se que no puede cargarme muy bien por la herida de su brazo

Señalo la dirección y él me conduce allí. No puedo evitar ver que algo le pasa .

"Aang, qué te sucede?" le pregunto.

"No tenga nada Toph," él dice sullenly.

Puedo sentir lo presionado de su corazón. "No es tu culpa. No habrías podido prevenir esto," le digo a él.

"Solamente Sokka me advirtió sobre esto. Él dijo que te violaron, el individuo puede volver para conseguirte otra vez. Debí haber estado allí. Debí protegerte."

"No soy una pequeña muchacha Aang, deseo tu ayuda cuando la necesito, pero no lo necesito a cada hora del día," yo le digo.

"Lo se, yo me preocupo mucho de ti. Deseo cerciorarme de que estas segura," él dice en una voz cariñosa.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla, y después cambio a mi actitud obstinada.

"Intenta no preocuparte tanto. Soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo," digo orgullosa.

"Solamente que no puedes controlar la tierra ahora que estas embarazada," él me recuerda.

Frunzo el ceño un poco. ¿Por qué tenia que recordarme eso?

"Bien, creo que tienes razón. Mientras que estoy embarazada, puedes preocuparte de mi pero tienes que saber los limites, pero después de que el bebé nazca, tendrás que preocuparte mas de ella." Le digo

"Bien, te amo, así que estoy dispuesto a todo," me contesta.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde oí la voz de Katara, pero nos encuentra primero, quien estaba acompañado de sokka.

¡"Allí están! Qué sucedió aquí?!" Katara pregunta.

Aang aguanta el dolor de su brazo para sacarme de ay. "El hombre que violo a toph volvió."

"QUÉ?!" grita katara

"¿Quién es él? Toph, estas bien?" sokka pregunta.

"estoy bien!" Grito.

"Era jet," les digo.

¡"JET?! es enserio?" Katara pide.

Aang y yo cabeceamos.

"Qué sucedió?" Katara pide.

"Bien, entré en estado Avatar, así que realmente no sé," Aang dice tristemente.

"Recuerdo la enorme masa de aire de Aang encima de el y perdí las vibraciones de ambos, así que no sé tampoco," digo.

Todos nos quedamos callados durante algún tiempo, y asombrosamente zuko a aparéese con una veintena de hombres.

Él se acerca a mi y pone una mano en mi hombro.

"Toph, haré todo lo que esta en mi poder para ponerlo en la cárcel. Él ahora es un enemigo a la nación del fuego," él me dice.

Sonrío y lo abrazo.

"Te lo agradezco Zuko," digo mientras que me separo y voy de nuevo con Aang.

&&&&&&

Deseo que Aang no hubiera salido herido. Ahora el no me dejará sola. Pero tiene algunos buenos efectos en mi.

Zuko me a movido a un cuarto privado resguardado, por si acaso aparéese jet. Él incluso hizo buscar en el palacio, solo para cerciorarse de que él no se encuentra aquí más.

"Cómo te sientes Toph?" Aang me pregunta mientras que él se acuesta a mí lado.

Sonrío muy feliz. La única cosa que me gusta cuando se preocupa es cuando puedo estar con el, con el me siento más segura, aunque yo nunca lo admita.

"Estoy muy bien pies ligeros," me acerco mas a el, pero puedo decir que sé que el tiene gusto de que yo este así de cerca de el.

Él envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi estómago y tira de mí más cerca de él.

"Cómo esta nuestro bebé?" él susurra en mi oído.

Sonrío incluso más de lo normal. "Ella está muy bien," yo le digo.

¿"Ella? Ahora es ella?" él dice riéndose un poco.

Cabeceo. "Tengo una sensación en mi cabeza que nuestro bebé es una muchacha," yo le digo.

Él se ríe. "Bien entonces, que te párese si elegimos un nombre?"

Mis ojos ensanchan, me olvidé de pensar en un nombre para mi bebe!

¡"Oh dios mi! ¡Lo olvidé! No puedo creerlo!" Digo.

"Shhh… esta bien," él dice.

Sonrío por cómo él puede decir exactamente lo que necesito oír. "Qué nombres te gusta?"

Él piensa por un minuto. "Tengo gusto de "Hanako" es muy bonito nombre para una muchacha."

"me gusta mucho ese nombre."

"Nos piensas que debes elegir el nombre de un muchacho también?" él me pregunta.

Aun cuando estoy casi segura que es una muchacha, no estará de mas elegir uno, solo para prevenir. "que te párese "Minoru"?"

Él me besa debajo del oído. "Es perfecto."

Hay silencio durante algún tiempo.

"Toph?" él dice tímidamente.

Puedo decir que algo no va bien. "que pasa?"

"Bien, pensaba…"

"En que?" le pregunto.

¿"Pensaba, sé que nosotros nos iremos mañana a la casa de tus padres, pero pienso podríamos hacer unas cuantas paradas antes de ir con tus papas?" él pide.

¿"Por qué? Algo esta mal?"

"Bien, pensaba que podríamos hacer una camino falso para que jet no nos siguiera."

"Es una buena idea,"

Ambos reímos levemente, cerramos los ojos, confortando uno a otro.

**En el próximo capitulo aparecerá una amiga del avatar haber si descubren quien es, ya nos estamos acercando al nacimiento espérenlo con ansias, nos vemos, aaaaaa y esta es la contestación para un amigo que me pregunto si esta historia se la estoy dedicando a alguien en especial, pues si, la verdad se la estoy dedicando a alguien a quien amo y adora**


	16. Chapter 16

POV de Aang

Despierto con Toph en mis brazos, y la amo. La miro fijamente tan delicada y hermosa, acariciada suavemente por los rayos del sol que se filtran por la ventana. Ella voltea la cabeza y me hace frente.

"Hey Toph," le digo dulcemente.

"Hey Aang," ella dice sonriendo.

Me incorporo y ella ase lo mismo. Ella bosteza y la estira los brazos hacia fuera. Entonces ella la pone las manos en su estómago. Ella sonríe a su estómago.

"Buenos dias a ti también," ella dice.

Río levemente mientras que me levanto. "Estas lista para ir a ver a tus padres Toph?" le pregunto jugando.

Río otra vez mientras que ella se pone algo nerviosa. "No te preocupes," yo le digo mientras le doy un beso. "Haremos un montón de paradas antes de ir con tus padres."

&&&&&&

"Pies ligeros, no piensas que hemos hecho bastantes paradas. ¡Han sido dos meses! Pienso que nos perdimos," Toph me dice mientras que estamos volando en Appa.

Katara y Sokka no vinieron con nosotros esta vez. Desearon permanecer en la nación del fuego porque tienen gusto de estar allí que en cualquier otro lugar'. Más bien, desean permanecer con zuko y ty lee.

"Casi terminamos Toph. Haremos solamente una parada," digo dulcemente.

Ella suspira. "Bien, una más. Aun cuando odio decirlo, yo debo ir de nuevo a la casa de mis padres. Debido a que falta menos de un mes para que de a luz!"

Podía oír el nerviosismo leve en su voz mientras que ella habló de dar a luz en este mes.

"Todo estará bien. Estaré allí contigo," yo le digo.

Ella sonríe levemente. "Te agradezco aang. Por todo."

&&&&&&

Cuando aterrizamos en la aldea de Makapu, salto de appa muy exaltado. Estoy así de excitado por poder ver a tía Wu otra vez. Deseo decirle cómo tomé el consejo y seguí mi corazón y había conseguido con el amor de la muchacha mas hermosa.

Ayudo a Toph a bajar de Appa y la sorprendí haciendo una mueca de dolor.

¿"Estas bien Toph? ¿Que cosa te lastima? Necesitas ayuda?" Pido.

"Estoy embarazada aang, no te preocupes tanto. Y sí, estoy muy bien," ella dice.

Comenzamos a caminar a la aldea. "Hey, me diste permiso de preocuparme mientras que estas embarazada. No puedes criticarme todavía," le digo a ella.

Ella mira para arriba al cielo. "Un más mes, lo bueno es que se me quitara es dolor de mi espalda!" ella bromea.

Río mientras que alcanzamos el lugar de tía Wu. ¿"Hey Toph, te importa si me esperas aquí por un minuto? Tengo que hablar con alguien rápidamente."

¿"Me estás dejando sola? Estas seguro sobre esto?" ella me imita.

"Sí, apenas sera un minuto," digo mientras que la dejo.

Camino adentro y sonrío en el hecho de que todavía esta como lo recuerdo.

¿"Tía Wu? Tía Wu, esta aquí?" Digo en voz alta.

Ella entra en el cuarto. "Avatar Aang. Has vuelto. Donde está tu amiga?" ella me pregunta.

"Ella está afuera. Pero vine aquí a decirte que tome tu consejo y sigui mi corazón. Estoy con el amor de mi vida," yo le digo,

"es grandioso!" ella dice. "Quién es ella?"

La conduzco a la ventana y señalo afuera a Toph, que está hablando con algunos pequeños niños que desean sentir al bebé.

"Oh, pobre muchacha," la tía Wu dice.

"Puedes leer su pasado en su cara?" le pregunto.

"Bien, sí, eso, y por que esos niños nunca la dejan sola," ella dice.

Río.

"Aang?!" alguien me grita atrás de mi.

Siento los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La persona me deja y doy vuelta para ver quien es. Río mientras que veo que es Meng.

"Hola Meng," le digo a ella. Ella a cambiado definitivamente estos últimos dos años. Ella creció un poco y ella tiene el pelo hacia abajo.

"No puedo creer que estés de vuelta!" ella clama contra mi. "Tenemos mucho que contarnos!"

Entonces un pensamiento me llega de pronto. "Quisiera que conocieras a alguien," digo.

Ella me sigue hacia afuera. Sonrío mientras que veo que Toph todavía rodeada por los niños.

"Hey Toph, ven aquí!" le digo a ella.

Ella camina hacia mi lentamente.

"Hey pies ligeros," ella dice.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Meng, quisiera que conocieras a mi novia, Toph. Toph, quisiera que conocieras a mi amiga Meng," digo.

Meng parece sorprendida. "… Tú estas…. estas embarazada ya?" ella le dice a Toph.

Toph cuelga su cabeza levemente. "Es una historia larga con un principio triste," ella masculla.

La beso en la frente. "Solamente tiene una conclusión feliz," yo le digo.

Meng todavía parece escéptica.

"Porqué nosotros tres no salimos a cenar juntos para descansar y conversar de sus viajes," Meng sugiere.

"Me suena bien," digo. Toph cabecea en acuerdo.

"Genial. Bien, creo que los veré más adelante," ella dice mientras que ella camina lejos de nosotros.


	17. Chapter 17

POV de Toph

No puedo creer que Aang quisiera que conociera a esta amiga suya. No tengo gusto de ella. Y sé que ella no tiene gusto de mí tampoco. Es obvio por las vibraciones que ella está poniendo. Pero haré esto para Aang. Además, no puede ser tan mala.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, no puedo dejar notar que Aang se está siendo tratando como una celebridad, asi que se quedo saludando a unas personas de la alta sociedad. Eso significa que puedo evitar muchas preguntas en cuanto a porqué estoy embarazada. No es algo que tenga gusto de hablar.

Finalmente conseguimos una mesa y me siento. Noto a la amiga de aang sentarse enfrente de mí.

"Puedo ayudarte?" Pido.

"Eres la maestra tierra del Avatar?" la muchacha adolescente me pregunta.

"Sí," le digo.

"Así pues, todavía viajas con el Avatar?" ella pide.

"Sí," contesto embotada.

"Donde están los otros?" ella pide otra vez.

Puedo decir que me enfadare en cualquier momento pronto.

"Los otros decidieron permanecer en la nación del fuego," yo le digo.  
¿"enserio? Almenos que ellos no quisieran permanecer cerca de ti?" ella pide.

"Disculpa," digo mientras que cabeceo levemente.

"Es porqué estas embarazada" ella pide con aire de satisfacción.

Algo dentro de mí quería golpearla.

"Qué?!" Pido en alta voz.

¿"Que fue lo que te llevo a embarazarte? Porque tú decidiste ir al siguiente paso, por que no esperaste. Como cualquiera?"

Mis ojos se ensanchan cada vez mas con esas palabras.

"Muchacha, no tienes de que estar avergonzada. Muchas muchachas harían lo que fuera para estar con el avatar," ella dice.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡No puedo creer lo que dice esta muchacha!

"Sabes si el bebe va hacer un maestro aire?" ella pide con impaciencia.

Estoy a punto de inclinarme sobre la tabla y golpear a la muchacha cuando viene Aang y se sienta a mi lado.

"Hey Toph, se estan conociendo mejor?" él dice.

"Justo preguntaba a tu novia si no sabe si el bebé es un maestro aire," dice a muchacha.

"Umm… el no es mi bebé," dice Aang.

"Bien ahora quién es el padre y donde está él?" ella pide.

"Mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero ése no es de tu incumvencia," Aang dice.

"Entonces no eres el padre!" ella dice exaltada.

"No, no lo soy," él dice.

Meng ahora se ve cono si hubiera una esperanza para ella.

"no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?" pregunta la muchacha ignorándome a mí.

¡"No puedo creer, El Avatar no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que cuidar a su maestra de tierra control embarazada! Para esto, la hubieras dejado con una niñera," ella dice en forma de broma.

La única cosa que me mantiene en su lugar es el apretón firme de Aang en mis hombros.

"Mira, ahora, ambos queremos relajarnos. Si deseas, puedes preguntarme sobre mi vida, pero deja a Toph en paz," Aang dice.

Ella se levanta y nos deja solos, y se sienta en una mesa vacía lejos de hay. Dejé hacia fuera una respiración que no sabía que sostenía.

"Te lo agradezco mi amor," digo.

"No hay problema Toph. Cualquier cosa para ti," Aang me dice feliz.

"Sí, cualquier cosa para ti Toph," Meng dice, pero no muy feliz.

Charlamos durante algún tiempo antes de que Aang recordara alimentar a Appa. Él me da un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir. Puedo decir que Meng no lo tomo muy bien.

Es silenciosa la mesa después de que Aang se fue. No importa. Me gusta la quietud.

"hola…" Meng dice, rompiendo el silencio que tanto me gusta.

Levanto mis cejas en ella, esperándola para continuar.

"Cuánto tiempo tienes de conocer a Aang?" ella me pregunta.

"He conocido a pies ligeros por dos años," yo le digo.

"pies ligeros?" ella dice escéptica.

Cabeceo mi cabeza. "Lo di ese apodo antes de supiera su verdadero nombre."

"He conocido a Aang por dos años también," ella dice cambiando el tema.

"Pienso que lo e conocido muy bien. Él mencionó esta ciudad muy poco después de que nos conocimos," yo dije.

Las vibraciones que ella está poniendo fuertes me dice que ella no tiene gusto de lo que estoy diciendo.

Entonces ella expresa un exterior feliz falso. "Escucha Toph, yo no se como conseguiste estar embarazada, pero quisiera que supieras que Aang va haser mío. No es justo que lo hallas engañado para que estuviera contigo. Haré todo lo que esta en mi poder para alejarlo de ti," ella digo malvadamente.

Me fuerzo para no reír ruidosamente. ¿"enserio? Y que pasara si te dijo que aang es el papa de mi bebe?" le pregunto.

"Se que me estas mintiendo a mí. Aang acaba de decir que no es su bebé?" ella grita fuertemente.

Todavía me rió mientras que doy la vuelta para ignorarla. Meng se enfurece con eso.

"Juro, haré todo lo que pueda para quitarte a aang de tus garras," ella digo malvadamente.

Me inclino encima en la mesa sobre mis codos. "Buena suerte con eso. Pero recuerda que aang ya es mió y lo amo con todo mi corazón y no se ira con una muchachita como tu," digo mientras que se va en busca de Aang.

Su pulso estaba batiendo records que pienso que ella está a punto de estallar, pero por supuesto, ella puede decir muchas cosas pero no creo que actue.

El resto de nuestra estancia va a ser interesante.


	18. Chapter 18

POV de Aang

Hay algo extraño entre Toph y Meng. Parecen estar peleadas una de la otra.

Pero los últimos dos días, se han estado insultando una a la otra y Meng esta pegada a mi generalmente mas de lo común. Espero que ella ya no tenga gusto de mí. Ella es agradable y todo, pero amo a Toph.

Toph esta durmiendo en mi regazo, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol grande. Sé que tenemos que irnos pronto para llegar de nuevo a la casa de sus padre antes de que el bebé nazca, pero amo este lugar. La gente aquí es muy agradable, y Toph debe apreciarlo para que no piense en la carga de estar embarazada.

Meng viene sacándome de mis pensamientos hasta nosotros mientras que Toph despierta.

"Hola chicos!" ella dice.

"Hola Meng," digo. Toph apenas da un cabeceo.

¿"Aang, te importa si hablo contigo? Solamente?" Meng me pregunta.

Encojo. Levanto la cabeza de Toph de mi regazo y la beso suavemente antes de que siga a Meng.

"Que se te ofrece?" le pregunto.

Ella no dice nada, solo se lanzo hacia mi. Pierdo mi equilibrio y me caigo de espaldas. Ella aterriza encima de mí y comienza a besarme. Es como si me hubieran dado una sacudida eléctrica mientras que ella me besa.

Mi cerebro vuelve a la realidad y la empujo lejos de mí.

"que crees que estas haciendo" le pregunto

Ella estalla en llanto mientras intenta decirme algo.

"Te amo Aang," ella dice entre lagrimas.

Mis ojos ensanchan pero antes de que pueda responder, ella comienza otra vez.

"Me lastima verte con esa bruja embarazada. Ella no te merece! No continúes con esa perra" ella dice en voz alta

Cuando ella llama a Toph una perra, la empujo lejos de mi.

"Meng, amo Toph con mi corazón entero. Y ella no es una perra. Ella es la mejor cosa que me sucedió en mi vida." Le digo

"Pero te amo Aang!" ella dice, aún de rodillas

La miro por un minuto, pensando. "Insultaste a toph, yo pense que te daria gusto de conocerla paro ya se que venir fue un error, adiós meng."

Ella comienza a llorar mientras que doy vuelta y camino de nuevo a dormir con toph, sabiendo que nos iremos mañana


	19. Chapter 19

POV de Toph

Salimos de la aldea de Makapu hace dos semanas y ahora estamos en la casa de padre. La odio, esperando a que el bebe nazca. Está como esos momentos antes de luchar con el señor del fuego. Ése era probablemente el momento más nervioso de mi vida. Este es el segundo.

Estoy tan nerviosa. Afortunadamente Katara esta aquí ahora. Ella dice que el bebé puede nacer en cualquier día.

Aang me ha prohibido de salir de la cama hasta que el bebé nazca. No soy feliz por eso .

Aang entra y se sienta al lado de mí cama.

"Cómo estas amor?" él me pregunta mientras que él toma mi mano.

Sonrío. "Estoy un poco nerviosa," yo admito.

Él frota mi mano con su pulgar. "No te preocupes. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo," él dice amablemente.

Sonrío otra vez mientras que me caigo dormida suavemente.

&&&&&&

Despierto con dolor atroz. Viene de mi estómago e intento hablar.

"Aang…" grito.

Noto que él no está cerca mientras que otra onda expansiva del dolor se esparce a través del estómago.

"Aang!" Grito de nuevo, mis lágrimas se muestran en mi cara.

Oigo los pasos de la gente venir hasta la habitación.

Aang se sienta al lado de mí. "Toph, estas bien?!" él me dice aterrado aterrado.

Katara responde. "Ya es hora aang."

"Qué es lo que hago?" él dice en voz preocupada.

"Solo permanece con ella," Katara pide.

Él toma mi mano y la agarro firmemente. Agradecidamente él no se quejo del dolor al sujetarle la mano. Eso me habría distraído.

Más dolor viene y me asusta. Espero que vaya todo bien.

&&&&&&

Han sido horas y seguimos siendo el trabajo de parto, aunque Katara dice que esta casi listo. Es muy doloroso, estoy gritando realmente de dolor.

Aang retira mis lagrimas del rostro. Siento el aire fresco en mi frente. Me pregunto si es aire control de el. Pero no le doy importancia.

"Toph vas bien, vas a tener que empujar un poco mas," Katara me pide.

Cuando Katara dice empujar.

Grito ruidosamente y oigo las voces de la gente alrededor de mí, pero todo lo que puedo oír es a Aang.

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo Toph," él dice tranquilamente.

Termino de empujar, pero algo no parece estar bien.

"Qué está sucediendo?" pide Aang confundido.

"El brazo del bebe esta atorado," Katara dice.

**ESPERO QUE LOS AYA DEJADO CON GANAS DE SABER MAS PRONTO LES TRAERE EL RESTO**


	20. Chapter 20

POV de Aang

OH no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. Hay una complicación en el nacimiento. Puedo sentir las lagrimas comenzar a caer libremente. OH por favor, que este todo bien.

Toph está gritando y ella tiene mi mano en un apretón mortal. Pienso que ella me ha roto un hueso de la mano, pero no importa eso.

Katara está presionando el estómago de Toph en algunos puntos que intentar que salga el bebé.

"Tienes que empujar un poco mas Toph, todo va a estar bien," Katara le dice.

Toph grita otra vez mientras que ella empuja con fuerza, y ella agarra mi mano muy difícilmente.

"Lo conseguí!" Grito Katara.

Veo a Katara sostener al bebé, pero no oigo el griterío del bebe.

Algunas de las enfermeras ayudan a Toph, mientras que las otras van con Katara.

"El bebe no está respirando!" una de las enfermeras que está ayudando a Katara grita.

Mi corazón late muy fuerte.

"Qué?" le grito a katara.

&&&&&&

POV de Toph

Estoy en choque. Mi bebé no respira. Puedo decir que están haciendo algo con mi bebé, pero no sé lo que es.

"Aang, que esta pasando?" Pido.

"Están intentando conseguir que el bebé respire," él me dicen.

Comienzo a llorar. Por favor que mi bebé este bien.

Este minuto de mi vida es el peor que he tenido. Están intentando que mi bebé respire, y nada parece funcionar.

El cuarto esta absolutamente silencioso.

Entonces, puedo oír un gemido pequeño, después un griterío.

Mi bebé se salvo.

Puedo oír a Aang dejar afuera un suspiro de relevación.

&&&&&&

Ha sido algunas horas después de que diera a luz. Comprobaron que mi bebé está muy bien. Katara también tuvo que curar la mano de Aang porque le rompí un hueso. Pero él ahora está muy bien.

Los únicos aquí somos yo y Aang, y por supuesto nuestra nueva niña Hanako.

Hanako duerme en mis brazos ahora, y Aang esta al lado de mí.

"Ella es tan hermosa como tu toph. Ella se mira casi exactamente como tu," él dice.

"Que es diferente?" le pregunto.

"Su color de cabello es color castaño, pero tiene tus hermosos ojos verdes," él dice.

Ambos sabemos que realmente no sé de lo que él está hablando, pero por lo menos sé como es.

Ella hace un ruido minúsculo en mis brazos y sonrío.

"Hola," le digo a mi hija. "Soy tu mama."

Cabeceo hacia Aang. "Y Aang es tu papá."

Su pulso se acelera de felicidad y doy vuelta a mi cabeza hacia él.

"Deseas sostenerla?" le pregunto.

Sé que la respuesta es sí, y le entrego a Hanako.

Él la toma delicadamente y ella hace otro ruido. Mi sonrisa se eleva mas.

Él le da un beso en la frente. Puedo oírlo susurrarle a ella.

"Puedo no ser tu papá verdadero, pero te amo igual que a tu madre. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un gran papá," él le dice.

"Ya lo eres," yo le digo.

Él me besa profundamente en los labios, casi como la primera vez que nos besamos, en esos momentos la puerta es abierta. Mis padres entran a la habitación.

"hola corazón, cómo estas?" mi papá me pregunta.

"Estoy bien," yo le digo.

Mi mamá se sienta al lado de mí. "Cómo esta nuestro gran bebe?" ella pide.

"Ella esta muy bien," yo les digo.

Aang da Hanako a mi papá. "Ella es tan hermosa como toph," él les dice.

"Como la nombraste?" él pide.

"Hanako." Contesta aang

"Que significa ese nombre?" mi mamá pide.

"niña de la flor," Aang dice.

Mi mamá cabecea un poco mientras que mi papá me devuelve a Hanako.

**Esta por llegar el final de esta historia, solo unos capítulos mas, espero que lo esperen con impasiensia **


	21. Chapter 21

**Comvahua mis queridos lectores, por consejo de una amigo e decidido alargar mi historia un poco, lean y disfruten**

POV de Aang

Hanako tiene 6 semanas de nacida, y nosotros todavía estamos viviendo en la casa del padre de Toph. Finalmente tenemos bastante dinero para comprar nuestra propia casa, así que nos iremos pronto. Todos nuestros amigos han visto a nuestra hija y piensan que ella es adorable.

Sé que solamente tiene seis semanas y su personalidad realmente no se ha convertido todavía, sino que, a excepción de su cabello, ella no parece demostrar ninguna muestra de los genes de jet. Estoy alegre por eso. Sé que es egoísta, pero él es una persona perversa, no deseo a nuestra hija resulte como el.

Toph esta realmente feliz ahora sin embargo. Katara no ha permitido que ella haga ningún trabajo forzado desde que ella dio a luz, pero e visto una notable mejoría en ella.

Toph viene gritando hasta mí. ¡"Sí! Puedo hacer tierra control otra vez!" ella grita.

Le muestro una sonrisa. Después Hanako despierta y comienza a gritar. Ella parece olvidarse de todo sobre la tierra control y va con ella.

Toph la toma y la oscila hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Shh… está bien. Mama esta aquí," ella dice.

Sonrío aún más al ver sus habilidades maternales. Antes de esto, nunca pensé que Toph podría ser una madre. Párese que solo vive para ella y es algo hermoso el amor de una madre.

Envuelvo los brazos alrededor de ella y la sostengo cerca. Ella sonríe mientras que baja a Hanako dormida en sus brazos.

"Pareces mas feliz por alguna razón," ella dice.

¿"Por qué no lo sería? Mi dos personas preferidas en el mundo está aquí en mis brazos. Soy el individuo más afortunado del mundo," le digo a ella.

La beso debajo de su oído y ella ríe nerviosamente.

"mi amor cuando nos iremos de aquí?" ella me pregunta.

"Cuando lo desees," te digo.

Ella inclina su parte posterior de la cabeza contra mi pecho y la cierra los ojos.  
"Cuanto más pronto, mejor. Mis padres están volviendo loca con cómo debo educarla," ella me dice.

"Bien entonces."

&&&&&&

Hemos estado buscando por días una casa nueva, y finalmente encontramos una. Y esta perfecta y bien amueblada.

Toph juega con Hanako mientras que arreglo nuestras cosas, que realmente no está mucho, y coloco unos arreglos en la casa. Solo es algo de decoración, Toph realmente no cuida la decoración.

Oigo golpes en la puerta y voy para contestar. Es Katara y Zuko.

¡"Hey! Adelante!" Digo feliz.

Caminan adentro y miran alrededor. Toph toma Hanako y viene con nosotros.

"Hey katara, zuko" ella dice.

"Tenemos grandes noticias!" Katara dice feliz.

"Cuáles?" Pido.

"Estamos apunto de casarnos!" ella grita.

"Felicitaciones!" Digo.

"Eso es impresionante. Se casaran antes o después de que nazca tu bebé?" Toph dice con un con aire de satisfacción en su cara.

Miro sus gotas confusas de Katara en la frente. "Cómo sabes eso?" ella dice.

Toph cambia de puesto a Hanako en los brazos y cabecea a Zuko. "zuko me dijo."

Katara golpea juguetonamente Zuko en el brazo.

Todos charlamos un rato antes de que tengan que irse, realmente me sorprendió la noticia de katara, y no dejo de pensar de qué zuko y yo somos muy afortunados.

Mientras que Toph y yo nos acostamos en nuestra habitación, con Hanako en su pesebre, ella se enrosca al lado de mí.

"Te amo Aang," ella dice antes de que ella se caiga dormida.

"Yo también te amo Toph," susurro a ella.

Solo espero que nunca se aleje de mi y que pueda pasar el resto de mis días con ella y con mi hija hanako.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, solo como precaución en el próximo capitulo pasaran 4 años así que están serán las edades**

**Aang: 18 años**

**Toph: 18 años**

**Hanako: 4 años**

**Como quiera lo recalcare en el próximo capitulo, si se preguntan por que les digo esto, solo les diré una palabra haber si le atinan "conyugio" si ya se la saben espérenlo con ansias**

**P.D.1: si creen que la clave esta muy difícil es mejor para lo esperen con mas ansias**

**P.D.2: si creen que la posdata de arriba fue muy exagerada, pasar a la posdata 3**

**P.D.3: adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **


	22. Chapter 22

POV de Toph

Hanako está corriendo alrededor en el jardín detrás de nuestra casa, persiguiendo a Momo. Estoy sentada debajo de un árbol. Es un día perfecto afuera. Puedo sentir los rayos del sol acariciar ligeramente mí cara.

Yo rió por como Hanako coge a Momo. Ella tiene tanta energía; ella es como Aang. Es una vergüenza que él no es su padre verdadero.

Su padre verdadero es jet, y él todavía está allí afuera en alguna parte. Aang y yo estamos cuidando, siempre dando una mirada hacia fuera.

Pero eso realmente no importa. Lo qué importa es que nuestra pequeña familia nunca ha sido más feliz.

Aang todavía está conmigo, ayudándome a levantar Hanako y siendo un gran papá. En los últimos cuatro años, él ha estado consiente que no es su papá verdadero. Pero el la trata como si ella fuera suya.

No hemos conseguido casarnos todavía, aun cuando nosotros ya estamos bastante grandes. Todos nuestros amigos y, por supuesto, mis padres, nos ejercen presión sobre lo de casarnos, porque piensan que es apropiado, pero vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Nos amamos y tenemos una gran vida junto con Hanako. No necesitamos nada más.

Momo escapa del apretón de la muerte de Hanako en su cola y vuela encima a mí. Él aterriza en mi hombro y Hanako lo sigue. Ella se arrastra sobre mi regazo y alcanza la cola de Momo, con unos mechones de mi cabello.

¡"Hey! cariño, es mi pelo," digo riendo.

"lo siento mama," ella dice dulcemente.

"Está bien," le digo abrazándola y besándola.

Ella baja de mí y se sienta abajo en la suave hierba. Repentinamente, un par de brazos se enredan alrededor de mi cintura

"pies ligeros" digo

Hanako se ríe de mi

El "no se ríe de mama, gatito" Aang dice tan lindo.

Gatito. Ése es un apodo de Aang para ella. No sé de adónde lo consiguió, pero tengo que admitir, él es muy lindo.

"Entonces debes de dejar de hacer eso. Sabes que odio cuando utilizas el aire control para hacerme enojar," yo digo.

Risa de Aang y de Hanako.  
"lo se, yo sé. Por algo lo estoy haciendo, piénsalo," él dice como él deja ir.

Lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo. "El próximo va hacer más duro, asi que piensa lo que haces."

Todavía riendo, Hanako corre hasta Aang y salta en sus brazos. Él la hace girar alrededor y utilizando su aire control para sacudirla una y otra vez como una montaña rusa. Ella ama eso.

¡"Papá! Iremos al mercado hoy?" ella pide exaltada.

"claro que sí gatito. Desear ir allá ahora?" él le pregunta.

"Sí!" ella clama con felicidad.

&&&&&&

Aang está comprando algunas cosas para la cena en alguna parte mientras que tomo Hanako y nos paseamos por el mercado. Ella ama el ir al mercado y el ver a toda la gente.

"Hey mama, puedo ir a jugar con los otros niños?" ella pide.

Sonrío abajo en ella. "seguro bebe," digo.

Ella corre hacia donde algunos niños jugaban. Sonrío aún más y doy vuelta y me recargo un una pared.

Sintiendo la tierra caliente debajo de mis dedos.

"Hola," dice una voz delante de mí.

Hay un individuo que está parado delante de mí, por la forma en que me hablo, deber ser un sujeto de pocos amigos.

"Hola," digo.

"Que hace una muchacha tan hermosa como tu recargada en el muro, tan solita?" él me pregunta.

Oh dios, este hombre se me esta insinuando, ya se las vera conmigo.

"Estoy esperando a mi novio," contesto embotada, espero que tomé la indirecta y me dejé sola.

Él no lo hace, y pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Doy vuelta a mi nariz. Él tiene en alguna Colonia horrible, y debido a mi ceguera, es aún más acre.

"Mira, no hago esto a menudo, pero deseo invitarte a un lugar, así que podremos, tú sabes, quieres venir conmigo," él dice susurrando.

Empujo su brazo lejos de mí. "Si deseas conseguir a una chica fácil, vas a tener que intentar con otra muchacha. No estoy interesada," yo le digo áspera.

"Eres la primera que me dice no a mí" él dice sorprendido.

"Sí, y lo diré otra vez, porque eres…"  
"Mama!" Hanako grita. Doy vuelta alrededor y me arrodillo a su nivel.

"Que sucede cariño?" le pregunto, no haciendo caso del individuo detrás de mí.

¡"Encontré un pajarito en la calle! Lo rescaté!" ella me dice.

¡El "eso es tan dulce bebé! Porqué no lo dejas ir en alguna parte?" le Sugiero a ella.

"bien!" ella dice mientras que ella corre.

Después me levanto del suelo.

"Tienes una niña?" el individuo dice detrás de mi.

"Sí. Eso cambia tu opinión sobre mí?" le pregunto esperanzadamente.

"De ninguna manera. Eres una mamá muy atractiva," él dice.

Mis dientes aprietan y mis manos se cierran con fuerza.

"Eres un pequeño…!" Comienzo.

"Toph!" Aang dice en voz alta.

"Qué está encendiendo aquí?" Aang pide mientras que él viene a mi lado.

"lo siento niño, pero tú novia es demasiado linda para ti. Por eso me la llevare, algún día me lo agradecerás," el individuo dice mientras que él tira de mi brazo.

"perdón?!" Grito.

El individuo no hace caso de mí.

"Mirar, yo no se quiénes eres, pero ella es mi esposa," Aang dice.

Estoy un poco confundida al principio, pero finalmente se lo el está consiguiendo.

"Sí, el es mi esposo, así que déjame!" Digo mientras que levanto un monolito de tierra del suelo, lo que provoco que el sujeto caiga en el suelo.

Voy y me recargo al lado de Aang.

El individuo frunce el seño. "bien, pero tú debes de ver la realidad. Tu esposa es muy hermosa, así que ella va a ser deseada por muchos individuos," él dice antes de caminar lejos de nosotros.


	23. Chapter 23

Toph's POV

Más tarde esa noche, me riza junto a Aang en nuestra cama. Él parece nervioso.

"pies ligeros? te pasa algo" Le pido.

Él suspira. "Nada."

"Mentiroso", le digo.

"Lo siento.Es que estoy pensando en lo que paso en el mercado ", me dice.

"Sobre aquel tipo? Fue solo un tipo que quería pasarse de listo. "

Él coloca el brazo alrededor de mí y me sostiene cerca.Y coloco el resto de mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho sus latidos, y siento como él frota mi espalda.

"lo sé Toph, pero tiene razón en algo.. Eres hermosa, y, aunque es egoísta, no quiero perderte ", me susurra.

"Aang, nunca me perderás. Te amo ", le digo a él y lo beso ligeramente.

"También te amo", dice mientras me besa más apasionadamente.

Me siento como si me derritiera en sus brazos. Él es tan calido, que me hace sentir segura. Él pone su mano detrás de mi cabeza, Y retirada de los broches que sostienen mi pelo.

Siento como el se aparta del beso. Se sienta y tira de mí.

"Toph, eres la muchacha mas asombrosa que he conocido alguna vez. Y aunque tenemos una niña y vivimos juntos, a veces siento que podría perderte con un chico mejor que yo... " Yo lo alejó antes de que pueda decir nada más.

"Pies ligeros, nadie en el mundo es mas guapo que tu. . Tu diste tu vida sólo para estar conmigo. ," . Esa es la cosa más bella que jamás nadie a hecho por mí ", le digo.

El se incina y me besa nuevamente "A pesar de todo ... Toph, te amo. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes, ", comenta, saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Toph Beifong, quieres casarte conmigo?" Él me pide.

Él abre una de mis manos y lentamente pone un collar en el mis manos Estoy sorprendida, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir poco a poco. No me esperaba esto.En primer lugar, no puedo decir nada, mi voz parece agotada

"Sí ... sí!" Digo finalmente.

Él deja afuera una respiración de alivio y me abraza. Me retire un poco y lo beso profundamente.

Cuando descanso, ejecuto mi mano sobre el collar.Está conformado en forma de una rosa, pero puedo decirles por la roca que es una esmeralda.

"Aang ... ¿tu hisiste esto?" Pido asombrada.

El acaricia mi rostro."Sí, yo lo hice. ¿Te gusta? ", me pregunta.

"Es hermoso ... , es más que perfecta", digo.

El toma el collar de mi mano y lo coloca alrededor de mi cuello.Se cuelga en la base de mi garganta, y yo no puedo evitar tocarlo.

"Cualquier cosa para ti", dice.

Luego escucho pocos pasos hacia nuestra habitación. "papi !papi ¿se lo dijiste por fin! " Hanako pide emocionada.

Él rie un poco."Si ya lo hice gatito.

"¿Y ...! ", Pregunta.

"Ella dijo que sí", él le dice a ella.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mami y papi se van a casar! ", Grita como ella salta a nuestra cama.

Por extraño que parezca, no me parece extraño en absoluto que ella supiera sobre esto.Ella es buena en la búsqueda de información.

Ella prácticamente nos empuja, y nosotros la abrazamos. Estamos riendo con ella de cómo ella esta muy emocionada.Pero solo paso lo suficientemente para que pronto, se quedara dormida entre nosotros.

Los únicos sonidos en la noche es Aang quien la arrulla con suaves canciones en el oído.

"pies ligeros¿estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir, yo pensaba que íbamos a esperar un tiempo. No quiero estropear esta vida ", le digo.

Él coloca a Hanako para no despertarla y toca mi cara."Toph, crees que habrá mucha diferencia? Vivimos juntos, tenemos una niña, y nos amamos uno al otro. Además, nadie nos hará nos molestara, por lo de que eres mi novia y tienes una hija. "

frunce el ceño un poco "¿Esa es la única razón por la que quieres casarte conmigo?Para que la gente no nos molesto ya? "

"¡No, no!" Él dice frenéticamente."Quiero casarme porque quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero casarme por que quiero pretejerte a ti y a mi hija con mi vida. Quiero casarme, porque te quiero. "

Él retira las lágrimas de mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar. "Además, hoy en el mercado, te reconocí como mi esposa, me sentía en mi derecho."

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara. no estoy muy segura de esto, pero tengo que encontrar las cosas positivas. El me ama, y yo lo amo.Eso es lo que importa, Y estamos listos para casarnos.

**lamento lo que paso debio ser un error, pero aqui les traigo esto corregido**


	24. Chapter 24

POV de Aang

Cuando le propuse a Toph matrimonio, nunca pensé en todos los preparativos que existen! Sus padres están haciendo planes para la boda, yo diría que están tomando el control de esto. Y nosotros habíamos planeado casarnos el próximo mes.

Toph odia esto tanto como yo. Ahora su mamá, Katara y Ty Lee tomaron a Toph para comprar un vestido de novia. Dios, tratarla de combenser fue una pesadilla. Pero yo, personalmente, no me importaba si ella llevaba un vestido o simplemente su ropa de maestra tierra. No importa lo que use ella siempre se vera hermosa.

"Aang? Puedo hablar contigo! " Sokka dice sacándome de mi pensamiento.

"¿Qué?" Pido malhumorado. No dormido bien anoche porque Toph y su mamá estaban discutiendo sobre algunas cosas de la boda.

"Zuko desea hablar contigo. Él dice que es urgente ", me dice Sokka.

Camino hacia la sala donde me espera zuko. Me alegro que Toph y yo decidiéramos tener una casa grande, porque todo el mundo se quedo aquí.

"¿Qué pasa Zuko?" Le pido mientras froto mis ojos por el cansancio.

Me mira como si hubiera hecho algo malo, o pensara hacer algo malo. Es evidente en mí.

"Mira, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de esto de casarte. Toph a sido como mi hermana pequeña que me ha dirigido desde entonces, Mi tío se convirtió en su segundo padre… aunque ella puede ser un poco molesta a veces. Así que quiero que pienses que esto es por su bien. No quiero que te tomes la libertad de empujar a toph a tener relaciones sexuales, solo por que están casados. Ella podría tener algun percance, debido a que fue violada, " Zuko me dice severamente.

Aunque estoy sorprendido de que piensa que, solo por ser su esposo, la forzaría a hacer algo que ella no quiere y mas aun hacer algo que pueda hacerle daño, no solo mental sino físicamente tambien, aun que su comentario solo me dice una cosa, que el quiere a toph y no esta de mas ponerme un pero.

"Zuko, no voy a presionar Toph a tener relaciones sexuales. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, te aseguro que ella esta en las mejores manos, confía en mi "l e digo.

Su rostro se ablanda un poco como él coloca sus manos en su cabeza. "Debes saber que hemos recibido información que jet se encuentra en las cercanías de la nación" me dice zuko, no puedo creerlo, justo cuando pensé que ya no nos atormentaría mas

"pero como lo saben, como saben que el esta de regreso," pregunto con desesperanza

"por esto" me entrega un pedazo de tela del traje de toph, seguramente se lo arranco cuando le clavo el gancho, me empiezo a enfadar, si encuentro a jet no tendré misericordia de el, lo juro

&&&&&&

POV de toph

Odio esto. Odio los preparativos de la boda. No me gusta lo de llevar un vestido. No me gusta nada. Si por alguna razón tengo para casarse de nuevo, me volvería loca. No se mi madre no entiende, aang y yo decidimos llevar trajes casuales y casarnos frente a todos nuestros amigos, pero mi madre quiere que sea especial, si claro

"Toph, que te parecen estos zapatos!" Mi mamá me dice.

Si ella no fuera mi madre, la lanzaría por la ventana con tierra control.

"No voy a llevar zapatos mamá!" grito.

"Oh, pero cariño, se miran preciosos con el vestido!", Me dice.

"No puedo ver con los zapatos!" grito. Estoy a punto de explotar.

"Estoy segura de que alguien estará encantado de ayudarte", dice dulcemente.

Mi madre no entiende que no busco la aceptación de nadie.

Para mi alivio, mi madre se retira con los zapatos. Luego Ty Lee viene corriendo hasta mí. Quisiera saber que quiere, como si no lo supiera.

Toph, debes llevar este vestido! Es tan bonito! ", Dice.

Este va a ser un largo día.

&&&&&&

Es, finalmente, el día de la boda, y estoy realmente nerviosa. Imagínense, yo nerviosa.

Después escuche que llaman a la puerta.

"podemos pasar!" Me gritan.

Katara y Sokka que bueno asi me podré relajar un poco

"¡Oh! Toph! Te ves tan hermosa! "Katara chirría.

"enserio toph estas muy linda," Sokka me dice.

"Gracias chicos," Yo les digo sinceramente, por una vez.

"Así pues, estas nerviosa?" Katara me pide.

Dijo ocultando mi cabeza. "Un poco."

"No puedes estar tan nerviosa como Aang. En serio, yo creo que él bebió algunas tazas de té solo para calmarse ", dice Sokka.

"Huh" estoy un poco confundida

"No importa. En cualquier caso, ustedes dos no tienen nada de que preocuparse. ¡Han estado viviendo juntos por cuatro años con Hanako. No creo que esto vaya a cambiar mucho, " Katara me dice.

sonrió ligeramente. Espero que esto salga bien.

POV de Aang

Bueno ya es hora, estoy tan feliz, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso, aunque no debo estarlo esto no cambiaria en nada mi vida con toph

"aang ya es tiempo" me dice katara

Al llegar a la puerta katara toma mi brazo para llevarme hasta el altar, al entrar al baptisterio noto que todos mis amigos están ay, eso me pone mas nervioso de lo que estaba, al llegar a mi destino, solo quedaba aguardar a que llegue mi novia

Solo espere veinte min. Cuando la vi entrar, dios mió era tan hermosa, su vestido era de seda fina hermoso de verdad, largo con un pequeño escote y una rosa blanca en el escote, su vestido tenia pétalos de rosas blancas que brillaban y deslumbraban como la luz de la luna y el collar que le había regalado, perfecta en todos los sentidos, se veía tan radiante, su bella piel blanca como las nubes, sus hermosos ojos como gemas preciosas que desprendían un hermoso brillo de felicidad y amor, me encantaba verla asi, es perfecta, no puede haber otro dia mejor que este……………bueno ademas del nacimiento de nuestra hija

Aunque estoy contento por la ocasión, espero que acabe pronto y creo que toph es de la misma opinión

&&&&&&

POV de toph

Toda la boda se realizó sin problemas, que termino en un dulce beso entre Aang y yo.

Después, regresamos a nuestra habitación a cambiarme este vestido de boda de la otra niña me hizo comprar, pero Aang coge mi mano antes de que yo pueda salir de la sala.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?", me pregunta juguetonamente.

"Voy a cambiarme este vestido que me obligaron a usar," Le digo severamente.

"Aw Pero te vez muy hermosa en el, "Aang me dice.

"Tendrá que hacer algo mejor si no quieres que me quite este vestido pies ligeros", le digo yo pero el tira mas de mi mano.

Él se cerca mas a mí

"Tal vez debería ir contigo entonces", dice.

Me sorprendo un poco de su sugestivo comentario. Él se ríe.

"Estoy bromeando. Pero date prisa. No me gusta estar lejos de ti ", dice mientras coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"pies ligeros, no tienes de que preocuparte ya," Yo digo mientras el coloca sus brazos en mi cintura. Yo coloco mi nariz en su pecho y cierro los ojos. "estamos destinados a vivir juntos"

Se aparta un poco y se inclina hacia mi barbilla cerca de su cara. Puedo decir ahora esta mirando mis ojos ciegos. Él se inclina en un me da un beso tiernamente.

"Puedes contar con eso".

**Perdón por el retraso, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para describir la boda, no soy muy bueno para describir bodas, pero aun asi espero que lo hallan disfrutado **


End file.
